Reading the Signs
by lightningprince
Summary: Bookverse. What would have happened had Elphaba's plan to elope to the Emerald City had failed due to interference? Follow the course of her life, her relationship with Glinda, and the rest of the Charmed Circle through their final years at Shiz and beyond into young adulthood. Gelphie hot and heavy starting in chapter 2. Rated M for sexual situations and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Not as Planned

**Author's Note: This story takes place in book universe and explores the what-if Elphaba had not gone to see the Wizard. As such, it is rated M for both sexual situations and violence. The italics that follow are Gregory Maguire's words, not my own. **

**Two other notes regarding cannon: One, I've made Elphaba blush violet. In Wicked, GM states she blushes deeper green. I found that strange since unless her blood is green it wouldn't get greener. Since there is no mention of her blood being green elsewhere in the book, I simply disregarded it. Plus, violet is more dramatic. Two: In Wicked, Morrible's offer likely comes somewhere in the Fall semester of school. I based this on the fact that the morning Ama Clutch dies there's frost but that night there's rain. Considering there's no mention of snow, or winter break, or finals, plus the activities mentioned are primarily outdoor, it makes sense. However, I placed Ama Clutch's death in the middle of spring semester for plot purposes. Had it been in fall, the three girls probably would have ended up adepts if they stayed (Glinda almost certainly was one in the novel, and Nessarose could have been). **

**Also, for those reading Fighting For Happily Ever After, it is still my number one priority. This is an outlet for situations I have to veer from in that to maintain its T rating. This will probably be longer than that, but most likely will be split into separate stories. This first one will cover the last year and a half at Shiz, and maybe a year or two after that. Anyway, enough of my blathering. Here's the story.**

* * *

_A brisk rain had come and gone, but the streets were still noisy with runoff, and the lamplight glistened and danced in the silvery black curvetts of water caught among the cobbles. Imagining the possible brigand in the shadows, or the hungry wanderer lurking nearby, they stood close together._

_"I've got an idea," said Avaric, putting one foot this way and the other that, as if he were as flexible as a man of straw._

_"Who's man enough for the Philosophy Club tonight?"_

_"Oh, no you don't," said Nanny, who hadn't had that much to drink._

_"I want to go," whined Nessarose, swaying more than usual._

_"You don't even know what it is," said Boq, giggling and hiccupping._

_"I don't care, I don't want to leave tonight," Nessarose said. "We only have one another and I don't want to be left out, and I don't want to go home!"_

_"Hush Nessa, hush hush, my pretty," said Elphaba. "That's not the place for you, or me either. Come on, we're going home. Glinda, come on."_

_"I have no Ama now," said wide-eyed Glinda, stabbing a finger toward Elphaba. "I am my own agent. I want to go to the Philosophy Club and see if it's true."_

_"The rest can do what they want but we're going home," said Elphaba._

_Glinda veered over toward Elphaba, who was homing in on a very uncertain-looking Boq. "Now Boq, you don't want to go to that disgusting place, do you?" Elphaba was saying. "Come on, don't let the boys make you do something you don't want."_

_"You don't know me," he said, appearing to address the hitching post._

_"Elphie, how do you know what I want? Unless I find out? Hmmm?"_

_"Come with us," said Fiyero to Elphaba. "Please, if we ask you politely?"_

_"I want to go too," whined Glinda._

_"Oh, come, Glinny-dinny," said Boq, "maybe they'll pick us. For old times' sake, as never was."_

_The others had awakened a slumbering cab driver and hired his services._

_"Boq, Glinda, Elphie, come on," Avaric called from the window. "Where's your nerve?"_

_"Boq, think about this," Elphaba urged._

_"I always think, I never feel, I never live," he moaned. "Can't I live once in a while? Just once? Just because I'm short I'm not an infant, Elphie!"_

_"Not till now," said Elphaba. Rather smarmy tonight, thought Glinda, and wrenched herself away to climb into the cab. But Elphaba grabbed her by the elbow and pivoted her around. "You can't," she whispered. "We're going to the Emerald City."_

_"I'm going to the Philosophy Club with my friends-"_

_"Tonight," hissed Elphaba. "You little idiot, we have no time to waste on sex!"_

_Nanny had led Nessarose away already, and the cabbie clucked his reins and the equipage lumbered away. Glinda stumbled and said, "What did you think you were just about to say? To say?"_

_"I already said it and I'm not saying it again," said Elphaba. "My dear, you and I are going back to Crage Hall tonight only to pack a valise. Then we're away."_

_"But the gates'll be locked-"_

_"It's over the garden wall," said Elphaba, "and we're going to see the Wizard, come what may and hell to pay."_

They hurried back to Crage Hall. As Glinda had said, the gates were locked and Elphaba did not want to risk checking in and out; Morrible may be having them watched. They scurried past the gates to the side alley where the garden wall was located. Elphaba had neatly hidden a ladder next to the stable in some bushes that grew defiantly out of the cobblestones. It helped her comings and goings. It was a good thing too; in her state she may been able to climb the wall but dainty, lady like Glinda might not when sober, let alone drunk.

She leaned her intoxicated roommate against the far alley wall, staying well clear of the manure laying around. Glinda promptly slid down the wall and giggled. Elphaba shook her head; Glinda would not be happy tomorrow about dirtying her dress. However, by then they would be off to the Emerald City and have bigger things to worry about. Elphaba went to get the ladder. Not seeing it behind the group of bushes, she started to feel around inside. Perhaps it had slipped. Not feeling it in the bushes anywhere she practically dove into them. She still could not find it. She looked up and down the alley way to see if it had been moved but could find no sign of it. She began to grow more desperate.

"What's this? A raven flittering around at this hour? What could it ever be looking for?" came a scraggily voice. Elphaba whipped her head around to see a withered old crone hobbling down the walkway.

"Keep moving." She hissed.

"Such tone! I who've lived such a long time and still no respect from the young people. Not a raven at all since they at least have manners enough not to barge in unnaounced. More like a crow. Always cawing about something but never looking about how it relates to the world."

"She's right, Elphie." Glinda hiccupped and Elphaba glared at her. "You were quite rude."

"I don't think my manners to some random ancient on the street matter right now."

"You might be right, crow, but could they matter later? For young people, everything is always an emergency; yet they only often see a piece. Yes, a piece only." The old crone sighed.

"And what do you know of the world, you crazed old bitty?"

"I know one should only trust those closest to them."

"That's obvious."

"Is it? Is it dearie? People trust all sorts of things they never meet. Books, education, institutions. All have lies that are willing to mislead the easily duped. One must always look for the truth beneath the face."

Elphaba opened her mouth to retort but closed it after a second. Something had started to develop in her brain. The wheels began to turn, began to make connections that were not there previously. It was not anywhere near formed but it was starting to coalesce.

"Elphie, I've never seen you speechless before." Glinda giggled. With that Elphaba snapped out of her thinking.

"Perhaps it will do her some good." Said the old crone who began to shuffle on her way.

"Oh, by the way, dearies," she called over her shoulder, "if you're looking for a ladder, I had the stable hands put it inside. Nearly tripped over it and killed myself. That'd be a sight. Old Yackle killed by a ladder, after…"

Elphaba watched the old crone turn the corner and disappear. She went over to Glinda and sat next to her. She was exhausted from the day's events, and though she would never tell anyone, she was at the end of her strength. She gave up trying to right the world's wrongs, at least for that night. As Glinda put her head on her shoulder, Elphaba marveled at the closeness of her friend who did not seem loathe coming in contact with her. She also was awed at her beauty (though she would never express that sentiment out loud), and at how their friendship had grown. The closeness she was experiencing right now was tempting, and Elphaba could not help but want to forsake everything simply to keep it.

"Elphie," Glinda said, pulling her out of her reverie, "this is nice, but where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know, Glinda. I'll figure something out."

They stayed like that until they both started drifting off. Elphaba jerked her head up when she heard a chorus of voices coming from the street that held Crage Hall's front gate. She nudged Glinda, who murmured and turned her head, but Elphaba dug an elbow into her ribs. Glinda startled awake, and they followed the voices. As they turned the corner they saw a group of five men and three girls who they knew.

_This is good¸ _thought Elphaba_, we can get in without being noticed too much._

"Boq?" she said tersely, "what are you doing here? I thought you were all going to the Philosophy Club?"

Boq turned. "Elphie? There you are! Some mean old dwarf wouldn't let me in. Said I was obviously a child trying to sneak in."

"And that," said Avaric, "was one too many insults against my good friend Boq! We quit that place at once, and bade the ladies home. Against my wishes, I should add."

"No need." Elphaba replied and Avaric smiled at their banter.

"The gates are closed." Glinda said, pointing out the obvious.

"Such they are. But the porters are there, and they'll let you in if you make enough noise." With that, Avaric started yelling at the top of his lungs. Soon, the others did too, and Glinda joined in giggling. Elphaba stood silently by, shaking her head at her drunken friends' actions. After a few minutes of nothing happening, they died down.

"It seems more extreme measures are needed." Avaric said, and then yelled. "Fine! If they won't let us into the Philosophy Club, we'll make our own right here!"

With that, Avaric promptly began to strip down. Elphaba raised an eyebrow, as it was quite cold out, and doubted the others would join in. However, the boys soon were shirking off their clothes while attempting to do some sexy gyrations. Elphaba's lip curled at such a crude display, but the reveal of Fiyero's tattoos across his chest sent an odd rush of heat through her body. She concealed it, but Glinda let out a soft coo. Soon, the boys stood there in nothing but their underwear.

"Now the ladies!" Avaric yelled, and even in their drunken state, the girls hesitated. Then, with encouragement from the boys, the slowly began to strip the complicated layers of lacing and lace. Glinda giggled and started to join Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla; when Elphaba didn't join, she scolded her.

"Come on, Elphie, don't be a spoilsport!" Glinda said.

"Yeah! I always wondered if you were different shades of green, like we're different shades of pink." Avaric said

"Or brown." Fiyero added.

"Absolutely right, Master Tigelaar."

This elicited glares from Elphaba for the both of them. Glinda giggled and began to approach Elphaba will undoing her bodice. Elphaba felt a return of that heat.

"Please Elphie," she whispered and shed her bodice, "for me."

Elphaba wavered and opened her mouth to reply, but a voice cut her off.

"Oh no you don't!" and Nanny came barging out of the porters' door. "They'll be no stripping in the street. And that goes for you ladies too! Now shoo, up to your beds before I get your Amas."

The group groaned, for they were having so much fun, and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief. She told herself she would not have taken off her clothes but a little voice inside her scoffed at that. Pfannee and Shenshen gave Avaric a kiss on both cheeks, and Glinda, feeling mischievous, blew Boq a kiss. He blushed, and Milla's giggling kiss on the cheek caused him to turn a darker color. Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"Don't you look at me, Master Tigelaar, you'll gain no ground on this quarter." She said, and stalked inside with the other girls following. The boys laughed good naturedly, and Avaric threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Maybe if Nanny was younger." Nanny added, throwing him a wink. This caused Fiyero to groan and roll his eyes, and the boys to collapse into fits of laughter. She walked through the porters' door and closed it behind her.

"Don't sulk, Fiyero." Crope said, after he was able to breathe again.

"We'll cheer you up!" Tibbett added, and both proceeded to jump on him. He went down, and Avaric and Boq collapsed again.

"None of that! Go home before I call the constables!" came a gruff voice from the porters' window.

They went home, if not directly then eventually.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

Elphaba waited on the other side of the porters' office for Nanny. As she stepped through, Elphaba matched her stride. Glinda, the alcoholic daze still in effect, chatted excitedly with Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla. Elphaba felt a bit hurt, but dismissed it as irrational. It helped to focus on the sight the four ladies presented in their various states of undress. Elphaba found her eye lingering too long and tore her gaze away towards Nanny.

"What were you doing going out so late, Nanny? Is Nessa alright?"

"Nessa's fine." Nanny replied, "Nanny was going to look for you. I saw the coach take off with your friends, and you weren't on it. I assumed you would be following us home. When you didn't show up I began to fear you were dead in a ditch somewhere with little miss sunshine."

"I see."

"Nanny isn't oblivious to the world, Elphaba. She sees the way you look at her."

"I don't know what you mean!" Elphaba replied harshly while blushing a light violet.

"Don't give me that. She raised your mother, and knows your father. If it weren't for you Lurline blessed skin you'd have probably bedded half of Shiz by now. I'm surprised you haven't had some type of encounter. Most men seem to be fascinated by your skin after they get over the initial shock of it. Most women, too."

"This is not the time for this conversation!" Elphaba hissed.

"Considering your declaration earlier, I think it will come up sooner than later."

Elphaba pursed her lips at this comment but remained silent. As they arrived at their suites, Glinda bade the three girls goodnight with a hug and a kiss. Elphaba felt a bolt of jealousy at the gestures but squashed it. She stopped at Nanny's (and Nessa's) door.

"Goodnight, Nanny, thanks for caring." Elphaba said.

"It's Nanny's pleasure." She replied, and ducked through the door. Elphaba turned to see Glinda leaning against the door jam.

"Elphie…" she said.

"Yes Glinda?"

Glinda giggled and smiled. Her face grew mischievous and she pointed her finger at Elphaba, curling it in a come hither motion. As Elphaba neared Glinda slid through the doorway and into the room. Elphaba flowed in after her.

Somehow by the time Elphaba crossed the threshold Glinda was already on her bed. Elphaba shut the door and locked it, then went about unlacing her boots. She placed them by her bed and hung her cloak on its rack.

"Elphie…" Glinda sang.

"Yes Glinda?"

"I'm cold."

"Probably because you walked through the courtyard in your underclothes."

"Come warm me up?"

"I'll start a fire."

"No. You come warm me up. A fire will take too long."

Elphaba sighed and moved to Glinda's bed. The blonde wiggled over so Elphaba could lay down. Glinda quickly shifted back onto her and Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde. She was cold; probably an effect of too much alcohol.

"Are we not going to the Emerald City, then?" Glinda asked.

"No," Elphaba replied, "I need to figure some things out first."

"Ok." Glinda said, sounding disappointed.

"We'll go someday."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Elphie?"

"Yes Glinda?"

"I need help getting out of this."

Elphaba sighed again, and began untying and unlacing the underdress. Off came the petticoat, the underskirt. She unclipped, untied, and undid the maze that was Glinda's hair. As she did so she placed all the clips and bindings in their proper place, having seen Glinda do it countless times. Finally, she was left only with her stockings and half-chemise.

"There you go, Glinda." Elphaba said, and Glinda flopped back on the bed.

"You forgot something." She replied and stretched out a leg.

"Glinda, surely you can take your own stockings off."

"You're right." She sighed, and folded herself up to grip the stocking top, but lost her balance and almost fell out of bed. She tried again with similar results. Elphaba sighed and moved to help her. She grabbed the top and pulled the stocking down and off. As she did so Glinda gave a little shiver.

"Always feels good to get those off." Glinda breathed, and extended her other leg to Elphaba. Only Elphaba's razor sharp focus allowed her to keep her eye on the task, and to not let it wander. As she removed it Glinda gave a sigh of joy, and Elphaba tossed them into the laundry bin. As she did so she accidently brushed Glinda's leg, who cooed, and Elphaba blushed.

"There you are! All ready for bed!" Elphaba said quickly and turned around.

"Not quite." She heard Glinda say, and turned around slowly, hoping that Glinda was not (or was) going to say what she was thinking. "Can you start a fire? I'm cold again." Glinda pouted.

Elphaba sighed in relief (or disappointment?) and went about making a fire. They were lucky they still had some wood and tinder. She started it with ease, and built it up until it was a good size. As she finished a pair of soft arms wrapped around her neck and draped over her front.

"So nice. You're so good to me Elphie."

"What are friends for?"

"And now I'll help you get ready for bed."

"You really don't have to do that."

"Friends help each other."

"Thank you, but my dress is much simpler than yours. It simply cinches at the sides."

"What a tongue twister. Simply cinches at the sides. But it's good to know."

Glinda's tiny hands dove to the knots holding the dress tight; Elphaba's flew to stop her. However, the simple knots were undone before she had a chance. Elphaba rose and spun and Glinda followed. Glinda tried to find some purchase to shuck the dress up or down but Elphaba easily cut her off at every junction. Glinda was persistent and it took Elphaba grabbing her by her wrists to stop her. She held them up and away from Glinda's body.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, you're so strong." Glinda purred.

"Glinda, enough of this. We'll wake Nessa and Nanny."

"I put a soundproofing spell on the room a few weeks after Nessa came. I admit, it wasn't perfect at first," that was accompanied by a pout, "but I've got it now. Nobody outside this room will hear anything."

"Now only if you had one that worked in reverse studying would be much easier."

"There is!"

"Really?"

"Yep! You just have to deconstruct it by syntax-"Glinda started, waiting for Elphaba to get caught up in the academics, and then made a renewed lunge for the dress. Elphaba sidestepped but still held Glinda's arm easily.

"Glinda, I don't think-"she started to say but noticed Glinda's chemise gaping forward. It had probably always been like that the entire time but Elphaba had blocked light. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, is there something wrong?" asked Glinda innocently. Elphaba tore her eyes away from the forbidden sight and looked to Glinda's face. In contrast to her voice, her face held a seductive yet predatory look. Elphaba felt a shiver of fear and thrill down her spine.

"Glinda, you're drunk. You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do. I've been wanting this since you came to the cabin. Such a sweet gesture."

"It was Boq's idea."

"Nonsense. You've never been forced to go anywhere where you didn't want to."

"Taking that as a fact without any validation, I don't want this."

"Yes you do. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I can't see. Mirrors reflect more than myself, you know. I also heard you talking to Nanny on the way up. She's not nearly as quiet as she thinks she is, and I'm very good at eavesdropping when it appears I'm having a conversation." Glinda leaned in close. "And then there's the sounds you make after you think I've gone to sleep."

Elphaba reeled back. He defenses were breached; no, sidestepped. Glinda twisted and managed to break away from the drastically loosened grip. One side of her chemise slipped to an elbow. Elphaba's gaze was drawn to the delicate flesh once hidden. Her eyes snapped back to Glinda's and she saw the same smile.

"Glinda, you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." Elphaba gasped quickly, trying to find her metaphorically footing. She needed to regain control of this situation. Glinda's light laughed danced across the room.

"I haven't been drunk for hours, silly. Not since we woke up against that wall." Glinda advanced and Elphaba retreated. They kept it up until the back of Elphaba's knees hit Glinda's bed. She sat down and tried to scoot over the other side of the bed, but Glinda crawled on top, trapping her. Glinda was soon nose to nose with Elphaba and raised a hand to her face. As she went to stroke it, Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut. Glinda paused.

"Elphie what is it?" Elphaba did not respond, just turned away. Glinda noticed her breathing coming quicker and shallower. Glinda sat back and put her hands on Elphaba's shins. When she felt the contact, Elphaba opened her eyes.

"Elphie, what is it? Do you not want this? It's ok if you don't." Glinda said quietly, almost succeeding to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"No, Glinda, it's that I don't- I mean, it's not you – I- " Elphaba stuttered and Glinda felt tears threatening to fall. "No, my sweet, no. Don't cry. I do want it, it's just…"

"What?"

"I'm…scared." There was a silence for a good minute as Glinda digested this.

"Scared of what?" Glinda asked but Elphaba hesitated, looking away. Glinda slowly brought a hand to Elphaba's cheek, hoping it was the right decision. As she touched it, the green girl clutched the hand tightly and almost threw herself into the embrace. Glinda crawled forward, a bit awkward due to the position, and enfolded Elphaba into her arms, placing her head against her shoulder.

"Scared…of…it." Elphaba said, and Glinda almost laughed. Her Elphie was a timid virgin.

"Don't worry. I'll go slow."

"It's not that. I'm scared…you'll find me….hideous."

"My dear Elphie. You're not hideous. You're beautiful. You called me sweet, but you are a jewel. An emerald beyond compare."

"You are sweet. And beautiful."

"I won't argue with compliments; it's poor manners. Now, is that all?"

"No. Glinda, I…" Elphaba pulled back and clasped Glinda's hand in her own. "I'm…Sweet Oz! How do I say it?"

"Just say it."

"Glinda, I'm scared of caring about someone so much they could make me do whatever they want. To be so enslaved they could kill me with a word."

"I'd never do that!"

"I'd love to believe you. Everyone I've ever been close to has abused and used me. My father as a preaching tool; my mother for an excuse for her habits; my sister and brother for their care. Even Nanny, who cares for me the most, still tries to toughen me up." She looked down. "That doesn't include strangers who do so because of my skin. " The pain in her voice broke Glinda's heart into needle size pieces.

"Shh, my beautiful jewel, shh. I am not them. I was once a stranger, but I chose you for you; all of your flaws and quirks, strengths and weaknesses. I give myself to you, expecting nothing in return but you."

Elphaba's eyes welled up but Glinda caught the tears on her fingers before they could fall and hurt the green girl. Glinda ignored her own. Elphaba once again buried her face into Glinda's shoulder, and Glinda could feel her chemise become damp. She did not mind; she knew would do anything to keep something from hurting Elphaba. Even if it was herself. To that end, she made sure her tears fell far away.

After a long time (the fire had almost burnt itself out), Elphaba's breathing calmed. Glinda slowly, gently, tilted the green girl down to the bed while remaining close. Glinda wiggled the covers over them, and arranged Elphaba so she was resting on her shoulder. Cuddled so, Glinda feel asleep with her emerald girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Forward

Glinda woke with the sun peaking in the windows. She cringed. Her hangover was terrible, and she did not have her wand handy for the spell she needed to cure it. She felt a weight to her right and turned to see her emerald roommate sleeping soundly. She smiled and placed a light kiss on that hook shaped nose. Elphaba eyes fluttered open and Glinda beamed at her.

"Morning, sleepy head." Glinda said.

Elphaba looked at her mildly confused. Though not the first time she had woken up in Glinda's bed (usually from consoling her over a bad grade) she could not remember how they came be there. She glanced down and noticed Glinda's state of dress. He eyes flew wide and she tried to pull away. Glinda was having none of it. Scrunching her face, she held Elphaba close with all her might. Though Elphaba was far stronger than Glinda she was at an angle where she could not get much leverage. Nonetheless, she continued to struggle.

"Elphie, stop. Elphie. ELPHIE! STOP!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba stopped and stared wide eyed at Glinda.

"Glinda…look, I-We-I don't know-"

"Elphie, it's fine. Do you remember last night?

"Parts of it. Look Glinda, I don't remember all of it but I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Please don't hate me. If you do, I'd understand." Elphaba rambled, not looking at Glinda. Glinda stared for a second, and then broke into peal of laughter.

"Silly. You must have been more affected by the booze than I was. I came onto you."

"Oh." Elphaba blinked. "I don't remember that. Did we?"

"No, we cuddled." Truth seemed like the best option, fun as it would be to make Elphaba squirm.

"Ok. Maybe the booze did hit me hard. Or Morrible's spell."

That sobered Glinda up. She watched Elphaba's face slowly set into the stern look she now more often wore. This time, when Elphaba went to get up, Glinda did not stop her. Glinda swung her legs over the bed and went to put on a robe. Unbeknownst to her, Elphaba's eyes followed her. As she opened her boudoir, the full length mirror caught Elphaba in its reflection. Glinda could see the hungry look in Elphaba's eyes, and wondered if it had always been there.

Elphaba's gaze stoked a fire in Glinda. The look was not just lust. It was wanting; need. Glinda slid one arm out of the chemise, then the other, and let it fall to her hips. She turned slightly so to give Elphaba a view of her side in the reflection, just enough to tease, and her heard a soft, sharp inhale behind her. She slowly wiggled the chemise down over her hips, making sure to gyrate just so to accentuate her body and make it bounce suggestively. It slipped past, and Glinda bent over slightly to push it down her legs, elongating them. She finally let it fall to the floor, and stepped out of it. She reached for a robe, giving herself a bit of an extra arch, and slowly slipped it over her shoulders. She pulled her hair clear and turned while shutting it, giving Elphaba a quick tease of her front before hiding it from view. Glinda watched Elphaba's eyes snap to her own, and she smiled angelically.

"I'm so glad we don't have class today. I don't think I'd be up for it."

"That's to be expected with Ama Clutch passing." Elphaba replied and Glinda's face fell. Though she had gotten over the worst of her grief after Ama Clutch had been hospitalized, her passing yesterday still hit her like a blow. She visibly dulled.

"Oh, Glinda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's ok. It would have hit me later." Glinda walked back to the bed and sat down heavily. Elphaba opened her arms and Glinda rushed into them. They lay back down and Glinda sobbed into her shoulder. Never good at comforting, Elphaba remained quiet but enveloping. It was a long time before Glinda stopped and propped herself on an elbow.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess and cried all over you."

"It's ok, Glinda, I don't mind."

"I hope I didn't get any tears on you."

"The dress soaked up most of it. I'm fine."

"I need to get up and do something, otherwise I'll just be crying all day."

"You can help me then. I want to start learning sorcery."

"Why?"

"If it can be used against me, I want to be able to protect myself."

"I don't even know where to get stuff for it! We get our equipment straight from the school."

"Anyway you could request replacements?"

"Yeah, but they'd wonder why I suddenly need one more of everything."

"Good point."

"There are a lot of novelty and antique stores in the older parts of Shiz. They might have it."

"Ok. We should get ready then."

"Elphie, most of magic is instruction. You'll need a teacher."

Elphaba gave her a wry smile.

"That why I have you."

Glinda was washing up in the tub. In all the excitement yesterday she had forgotten her nightly beauty routine. As such, her makeup was still on and her hair was a mess. As she began undoing the "damage" from the night before, her mind wandered. She had been doing this same process since she was fourteen. Ama Clutch taught her earlier than that, but at fourteen she banished the Ama from the bathroom. She began to think about everything Ama Clutch had taught her, and broke down. After a few minutes, the door cracked open.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said, and her response was a stifled sob. "Glinda, do you need help?"

"No," Glinda sobbed, "I'm fine. You can't help, anyway. I'm all wet."

Elphaba sighed and shut the door. Glinda started sobbing again but jumped when Elphaba walked back in. She was covered in a long sleeve shirt, and had elbow length leather gloves on. She walked to the rack that held the towels, and strategically placed them around the bathroom to catch as much water as possible. She left one folded. She grabbed a stool from in front of the vanity and set it by the tub.

"Come here. I assume you've completed your cleaning?"

"Yes." Glinda sniffed, surprised.

"Good. That's always the most difficult part. Now, face and hair."

Elphaba grabbed the washing bucket, and doused Glinda's head. She then shampooed, doused, and pinned it up to keep it out of the way. After she began scrubbing Glinda's face. Glinda was taken aback. Though intimate, Elphaba's approach was direct, effective, efficient, and strong. Very…man-like, unlike when she or the late Ama Clutch had done it. It both unnerved and aroused Glinda.

"Eyes closed." Elphaba said, and doused her face a couple of times with the bucket. She scanned the shelf next to the sink, looking for something.

"There." Glinda pointed to a jar. Elphaba took the contents out and applied them to Glinda's face.

"Perhaps Nessa should use this; it might help." Elphaba muttered, and Glinda felt a pang of jealousy. Elphaba then examined her hair, and got up and walked out. She left the door slightly ajar, and Glinda could hear voices. Several minutes later, Elphaba came back holding two jars of oil.

"I borrowed these from Nessa; technically Nanny. You have dry hair, just like her, and whatever you're using just isn't cutting it. We can buy some when we go out." Glinda felt a thrill of victory of getting to use something of Nessa's but still had to ask,

"Why didn't we just use yours?"

"Because I don't have dry hair. Maybe I once did but endless oil baths have made my hair oily. Therefore, my oils would not help."

"Oh." She said and went to ask another question, but all thoughts evaporated as Elphaba undid her hair and began to massage the oil into her hair and scalp. She then gently washed it out, and Glinda felt her hair. It felt great.

"Where'd you get this? It makes my hair feel amazing."

"Old Quadling secret. Now, up, up up." Elphaba replied, opening the folded towel, and Glinda groaned. She was enjoying the pampering. "We're not done yet; I just need you out of the tub for the next part."

Glinda shot her a disbelieving look and did not move. Elphaba sighed, and pulled the chain attached to the cork. The tub rapidly began to empty and Glinda let out a little squeak. She sprang out of the tub and into Elphaba's waiting towel but shot her a glare. It was wrapped around her, and Elphaba quickly used several smaller towels to brusquely dry her face, arms, and head. Glinda lifted a leg and placed it on the stool in front of her for Elphaba. Elphaba looked down, blushed a light violet, and handed Glinda one of the towels quickly.

"Finish up. We have a ways to go." Elphaba said huskily, and Glinda smiled. Elphaba grabbed her robe from the hook it was on, and handed it to Glinda. As Glinda took it, she let the towel drop. Elphaba's cheeks darkened to a deep violet, and spun.

"Glinda, we don't have time for that." She said throatily.

"What do you mean, Elphie? I have to change into my robe." Glinda replied innocently.

"You know. Sit. I'll be back."

Glinda finished putting on her robe, and pulled her hair out. Elphaba returned, having divested herself of her protective ware, and began brushing out Glinda's hair. Glinda let out a soft moan.

"Did I hurt you?" Elphaba asked.

"No. I've forgotten how much I like my hair being brushed." Glinda replied.

Elphaba nodded, and continued. She saw Glinda's eyes close in the mirror and the look of pure joy in her face. As she continued her task, Glinda gave little gasps and moans of contentment. Elphaba could not help herself and began alternating her fingers with the brush. The first time Glinda gave a little gasp of surprise; afterwards her moans grew louder every time. At her scalp, Elphaba massaged and pet her while brushing her hair. By then, Glinda had completely leaned against Elphaba for support. Job done, Elphaba stopped, and Glinda let out a whimper. Elphaba smiled and grabbed the other jar. Rubbing some oil into her hands, she began to massage it into Glinda's hair and scalp.

The repeat performance was even greater. The sliding of the hands through her hair with the gentle tugging and massaging sent waves of pleasure through Glinda. Her lips slightly parted and her gasps and moans were more passionate. Her skin, rosy from the heat of the bath, flushed red. Her robe slipped unnoticed (or so Elphaba thought) off her shoulders to lay just above the mounds of her breasts, revealing the gentle curves. Glinda may not have been consciously aware of it, but her body had been trained to make the best appearance possible in any situation. That included tantalizing and teasing. Elphaba stopped, eliciting a moan of disappointment, and leaned down.

"There, that's better." She breathed into Glinda's ear, causing her to shiver, but then frowned. Opening her eyes, Glinda reflected how the stern look suited Elphaba's face. The knitted brow, the slightly squinted eyes, the lips pressed tightly together. It all reflected the inner intensity of Elphaba.

"Maybe not all better." She muttered and breezed out. She came back holding another bottle of oil. This one Glinda recognized for she saw Elphaba use it on herself. Elphaba put some on her hands and then began to rub it into Glinda's shoulders. It felt good but she was a bit too rough; like everything Elphaba did it was effective first. All thoughts disappeared though when Elphaba found a knot. Glinda made sure to know she was being appreciated.

"I'm glad you cast that dampening spell or people would get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?" Glinda replied devilishly and Elphaba turned violet again.

"I see why boys complain about girls be perplexing, now!" which caused Glinda to giggle.

Elphaba finished kneading the oil in, much to Glinda's dismay, and began to style her hair. It was a strange experience for Glinda; as paradoxical as Elphaba itself. It was softly but firmly done, with an eye towards aesthetics but carried out in the most unadorned way. At the end, Glinda's hair flowed in curls from parts pinned, giving her an angelic but serious appearance. Glinda, who prided herself at knowing her own beauty, saw a form of herself never before; a beautiful woman. Not a beautiful lady, elegant but an ornament, or an attractive young woman, to be desired; but a woman's who beauty was radiant but warned that to trivialize her was to do so at risk.

Elphaba then moved to the makeup portion. Glinda usually used a full base powder with a bit of rouge, and colored shadow and liner for her eyes. Elphaba, however, barely applied a base, used no rouge, and applied a light pink color to her lips that drew attention to them (and made them look fuller) without making them the center piece. She used a lighter liner on the eyes (which made Glinda nervous) and a light blue shadow design that accentuated her natural blue eyes. When done, the beauty conscious Glinda had to admire her work.

"Oh Elphie, I didn't know you could do this!" causing Elphaba to smile.

"Even the gypsy Thropp children had to attend social functions. My job was to help Nanny get Nessa ready. A few times I even had to do it myself."

"It's simply wonderful." Glinda breathed.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to get ready myself, and, though it does not take nearly as long as you, it will take me a few minutes. Can you finish getting ready in the mean time?"

"Yes." Glinda said, and shuffled out.

A little while later Elphaba came out of the bathroom to find dresses and shoes strewn about the room, and Glinda sitting on the bed in her robe.

"Glinda, what's wrong?"

"Elphie, I don't have anything to wear." At this, Elphaba arched an eyebrow and look around the room.

"What about all of those?"

"None of them work. I need something more…sophisticated."

"I see." Elphaba replied, even though she did not. Glinda could tell and she blew a raspberry.

"Something else on the list. Fine, give me that one." She said, and pointed to a white dress, white coat combination. Elphaba brought it to her and Glinda shucked off her robe. She was relieved (disappointed) to see she had undergarments on, but it still left very little to the imagination. Glinda slipped into it all the while grumbling about how out of style it was.


	4. Chapter 4: Patterns and Designs

**Authors Note:** **For MyLittleElphie, by request. :) In seriousness, I have about two more chapters written for it, and the outline planned out, but I'm giving Fighting For Happily Ever After my full attention so updates here will be sparingly (so roughly once a week).**

* * *

As they gathered their jacket and cloak, there was a knock at the door. Glinda looked quizzically at Elphaba but she shrugged. Neither knew it who it could be. They opened the door and there stood the headmistress.

"Madame Morrible!" squeaked Glinda.

"Oh, good, my dears, you're in. After the events of yesterday I was worried you may have done something foolish."

"Like?" there was a dangerous edge in Elphaba's voice.

"Like drown your sorrows and go out to some disreputable place like the Philosophy Club."

"Madame, please!" said Glinda, embarrassed. "We would never frequent a place such as that. Though I do admit I may have too many drinks in remembrance of Ama Clutch, so if you could lower your voice I would appreciate it. "

"I'm sorry dearie." Morrible replied, not changing the volume of her voice at all, "I was worried when the porters did not report you coming back."

"So you checked on Milla, Shenshen, and Pfannee too, then?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba's heart soared in pride. She had Morrible in a trap.

"Of-of course, dearies. I-I was on my way to right now. You were the first door I came to, though. Well, now I know you're fine, I shall continue checking. Unless of course they came home with you?"

"No Madame, we separated and came home by ourselves. I positively don't know how they got back." Glinda replied.

"I see. Well, good day to you." She said stiffly, and walked away. As she did, Nanny came through the adjoining door.

"What did that old miser want?"

"To check up on us." Elphaba said flatly, then shot a sideways glance at Nanny. "She said the porters didn't mention that we returned, yet we came through the front door. Strange, don't you think?"

"Didn't think it was anyone's business where and when my girls come and go. Especially after that terrible memorial service."

"Thank you, Nanny."

"No need to thank Nanny. But you're welcome. Where are you off to?"

"Shopping!" said Glinda excitedly, and Nanny looked at Elphaba questioningly.

"Don't ask."

"Well, you have fun. Nessarose is still sleeping, some I'm going have me a sit. Strange, though, that I didn't hear either of you get ready." She said, and closed the door.

As the girls walked down the hall towards the stairs, they passed a very hung over looking Milla. She grumbled a greeting of sorts but kept moving. Glinda giggled and Elphaba smiled a bit. After they had cleared Crage Hall, Glinda mustered the courage to say something.

"Hey Elphie?"

"Hm?" Elphaba responded distractedly

"I….may have…lied a bit last night."

Elphaba stiffened and gave Glinda her entire attention. "About what?"

"I may have been still a little bit tipsy."

"Oh." Elphaba's voice was flat.

"It doesn't change anything! I meant everything I said."

"You sure? It's fine if you don't."

"Of course I'm sure." Glinda paused. "I also gained an understanding of why people like to meet at bars."

"Why's that?"

"It's easier to approach people when you're a little tipsy."

That comment got a laugh out of Elphaba, causing Glinda to giggle too. She then looped her arm through Elphaba's. She gave Glinda a questioning look but Glinda just beamed up at her and laid her head against Elphaba's shoulder. They walked like that, close but not overly intimate, for a long while in silence.

"So Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Is Morrible having us watched?"

"Seems so."

"So if we had left last night she would have known?"

"Yes. I always assumed she would have known. I just thought we'd have at least a few days head start."

"How long does it take to get to the Emerald City?"

"A week if you're in first class. We would have taken a bit longer. Probably a week and a half to two weeks."

"So, wouldn't that have canceled out our head start? Plus, nobody just waltzes in and sees the Wizard. We would have had to wait a little bit."

"True."

"So, if Morrible is working for the Wizard, wouldn't he already known we'd be coming since Morrible would have warned him?"

"If she is. I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Why would the Wizard associate with someone like her?" Elphaba said through gritted teeth.

"True." Glinda responded, letting the conversation die. Elphaba was becoming upset and Glinda did not want to spoil their day. They walked in silence until they got to the clothing district. Glinda broke away from Elphaba (much to her disappointment) and carefully examined the wares in every shop window. She finally found one she wanted and hurried in. Elphaba sighed, and followed.

The shop contained racks upon racks of dresses, displaying the products of the ever spinning looms of Gillikin. Glinda had found the owner, an older man, and was talking to him. As Elphaba approached their conversation ended and he waved over an assistant. The young man, dressed in coat and tails with the stores symbol emblazed on it, came over. He was of average height, average build, and only slightly darker skin tone. Overall, he was very nondescript. The owner left to attend some other clients.

"Hello, my name is Duran, and I'll be assisting you." He said with a light bow.

"Good morning. My name is-" Glinda started politely.

"I apologize but by your beauty you could only be Miss Glinda Upland." he interjected. Glinda stopped and looked at him quizzically. He then turned to Elphaba.

"Let me guess," She said acidly before he could start, "by my hideousness I can only be Elphaba Thropp."

"No, not hideous at all. Though I can say by your sharp tongue you must be her."

"Sir," Glinda said, taking on her society voice, "you seem to have us at a disadvantage."

"I apologize. I'm not nearly so well-mannered as you ladies," at that Elphaba quirked an eyebrow, unsure if she was being insulted, "I am an acquaintance of Masters Avaric and Fiyero, and by proxy Masters Boq, Crope, and Tibbett."

"Funny, they've never mentioned you. " Elphaba bit out.

"Nor would I expect them too. I'm at Briscoe Hall on a patronage scholarship. Not quite high enough class for a Prince or Margreave to mention. Especially to the Lady Glinda, and the Eminent Thropp."

"So, your dorm mates of theirs?" Glinda asked politely.

"I live in the community dorms, so no. I run into them occasionally in classes or at the gym." Elphaba perked up at the news.

"I did not know there was a gym on campus." She said.

"There isn't. There's a little private club on the outskirts of Shiz. Members are allowed to bring guests with them. I sometimes work there as staff."

"What do you do there?" Glinda asked. Her old self would have recoiled at talking to such a lower class person. Now she enjoyed learning of people and their stories, regardless of class. She also realized it is good to have friends in all places.

Duran smiled. "I am usually retained as a fencing trainer or sparring partner."

"That's an interesting job." Glinda replied, unsure of what the appropriate response was. Duran, however, held Elphaba's rapt attention.

"How does someone so young get that job? I've read that position normally goes to older, more experienced men." She asked. Something about him felt off to her.

"Very astute. My father is a professional bodyguard for some of the wealthier businessmen in the Emerald City and around Oz. I was made to follow in his footsteps. His patron, however, offered him the chance to send me to school and he took it."

"Ever spar Fiyero or Avaric?" Elphaba asked, looking for something to bring up at a later time. Duran smiled.

"A bit. Every so often they get in a fighting mood."

"Who wins?" came immediately after but Duran smiled and replied,

"It's all in good sport."

"Well," Glinda cut in, "that's very interesting and nice to have met you. However, I still need to find a dress."

"Of course, Miss Upland." Duran said, now stiff and formal. "What are you looking for?"

"Something nice. Something sophisticated. Something regal."

"I see. You won't find that here," he said, gesturing around, and her face fell, "this is the front room that's designed to pull students in. The second, floor, in the back, is where you'll find what you are looking for. Would you require assistance?"

"Please."

"Follow me then."


	5. Chapter 5: On Beauty

**Author's Note: Thanks for MyLittleElphie for reviewing. **

**This chapter contains adult situations near the end (is it called smut here?), though that should not be surprise by now. It also is a bit longer because there no real good place to split it. **

**Read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

Elphaba tried not to fidget. She had been sitting on this small armchair for over an hour while Glinda tried on every dress in store (or so it seemed). The only thing that made it bearable was that Glinda would ask her opinion of every outfit. Her radiant spirits (and beauty) kept Elphaba's spirit up.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you grab that hat up there? I'm too short." She said shyly, and pointed to a hat about seven feet up.

"Can't it wait until Duran comes back with a stool?"

"Please?" Elphaba sighed, and went to reach for the hat. She had to stretch completely up to get it, and as she did so she felt a hot prickle crawl down her spine. She whipped around to see Duran staring intently at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing. I was just thinking the Misses should wait until I get a stool."

"She wanted it now."

"Whatever the Misses want." His subservient tone grated on Elphaba for she was sure there was something underneath it. She did not know why but whenever he was around she felt uneasy. Elphaba realized Duran had turned and said something to Glinda quietly. She nodded and he hurried away.

"What as that about?" she asked irritably.

"Oh nothing. I wanted to know if I could start a charge account and he said he'd check." She was beaming, and its effect on Elphaba made her let it go whereas a few months earlier she would have been suspicious. Duran returned. Glinda started to choose and hand more dresses to him. These she did not try on as they were similar to the others. Elphaba noticed that the colors were much darker than the earlier ones.

"Finally decided to switch to a more sensible style?" Elphaba said with a smirk.

"No! No…I just wanted…to dress more sophistically. That means not always wearing bright colors." Elphaba arched an eyebrow at this. "Since when have you been miss fashion expert?"

"Living with you for a year has been an education in it. I know more about the intricacies color combinations now than my mathematics."

"Unlikely, Elphaba Thropp! If you've learned anything about fashion, it probably came from some boring old book you read in the library."

Elphaba chucked at this and let it die away. Their banter felt comfortable, safe; unlike the other feelings she was having. After another half an hour, Glinda went to coalesce all her purchases into bags downstairs. Elphaba sighed looking at the load. Glinda was going to need her help. Her eye caught something moving outside the store and she turned to look. Recognizing it, she hissed and threw her cloak over herself. Glinda turned.

"Elphie, what is it?"

"Grommetik."

Duran, who was nicely putting the expensive garments in bags, looked up.

"Problem, Misses?"

"That creepy tiktok creature of Madame Morrible's is hanging around." Glinda said, watching it shuffle outside the store. Elphaba turned to say something and caught a flinty look in Duran's eyes, but it was gone before Elphaba had a chance to focus on it. He returned to bagging the dresses.

"Well, never fear. We have a strict no tiktok policy." He paused, then added in a whisper, "And there's a back door to the alley that connects to the park right through there." He pointed to the back of the store. Elphaba nodded, even more suspicious of this young man. He was not to be trusted. Elphaba gathered Glinda's dress bags and moved in that direction. Glinda followed with her accessory bags. Elphaba slipped into the alley after checking if it was clear, and the two made it into the park with no issue. After Elphaba was sure no one was following them, she relaxed a bit.

"Elphie?"

"Yes."

"Old Shiz is the other way."

"It is. But it seems we may need to move a bit more…fleetly if we are to avoid being followed. And your bags are not helping."

The rest of the walk was uneventful. Buoyed by the peaceful atmosphere around them, Glinda chatted about her plethora of new clothing combinations and Elphaba absentmindedly acknowledge her. Elphaba felt off; unbalanced. The last couple of days had swept her footing from her, and she was trying to find the path to further her wants. But new information was still processing and, though she was loathe to do it, she needed to be patient until she figured it out. As they walked back through the hallway the saw a (still) very hung over looking Milla. Standing in front of the door while Glinda unlocked it, Nessarose came teetering out followed by Nanny.

"Fabala. I've been wondering where you have been. We need to talk." She paused as the sight processed in her mind. "Did you go shopping?"

Glinda came out and took the bags from Elphaba and she sighed. "Not willingly."

"No one has ever made you go anywhere where you didn't want to."

"It will have to wait, Nessa. I've got important business to take care of."

"More important than your sister?"

"No. But since it relates to our conversation, my pretty, it can't wait. Unlike our talk."

"Fine. I'm going to chapel." With that, she huffed off.

Elphaba stared after her for a minute, but then went inside. As she entered she caught Glinda changing into one of her new outfits. The sight caused her to miss a step and a heartbeat. Thankfully, she had recovered by the time Glinda had finished dressing and started to hang her dresses. Elphaba moved to her bed but saw it covered with clothes.

"Glinda. We've discussed this. Please keep your clothes off my bed."

"Those aren't mine." She replied evenly.

"Then whose are they? Was I shopping with an imposter earlier?"

"No, I bought them. No imposter here."

"Then who else's could they be?"

"I'll let your impeccable brain figure that out for itself."

Glinda went back to sorting clothes, a smile on her face. Elphaba glanced at her but then back to the bed, trying to figure this riddle out. She thought it should not be this difficult to puzzle out Glinda's words but her brain was quite foggy. It had been something that plagued her lately, and she could not figure out why. Getting back to the problem at hand, she went through the facts. Glinda bought them. But they were not for Glinda. They must have been a gift. But for who? Glinda would not tell her to figure it out if there were no clues to tell her.

She examined them. They were of deep, rich colors. Blues, reds, purples, even a brown. They were all long, floor length on someone Glinda's size. She picked one up and looked at it. It reached just under her knees. Far too long for Glinda. Not to mention the style was not right. Glinda's clothing held tight at the waist to show how small it was and accentuate her curves. These were tight under the bust but tended to be looser afterwards. Actually, they were too slender for Glinda, too, they would require someone Elphaba's-

"These are for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. You need more dresses."

"I have plenty."

"They're all almost falling apart. While I'd appreciate the view, your need more clothes that will last." Glinda wrinkled her nose. "And look good."

"Glinda, I can't accept these."

"Sure. You say 'Thank you Glinda, you have impeccable taste and I'd look like a pauper without you', then put one on."

"That doesn't sound like me at all."

"Fine. A simple thank you."

"Glinda, these are too expensive for someone like me. For Nessa, perhaps-"

"Elphaba Thropp. I bought these for you so expense has nothing to do with it. Even if it did, you're perfectly worth these dresses. More so, in fact."

"There's no way for me to pay you back."

"I'm sure I can think of something." She practically growled, and once again Elphaba felt like an antelope on the Thousand Years Grasslands being hunted by a Lion. She blushed a light violet. "Starting with getting out of that raggedy frock and into one of them."

"Now?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Absolutely not."

"Absolutely so!"

"Why? They're not as functional as my dress and there's no one to show it off to."

"Because you're pretty and your clothes should be too!" Glinda yelled, and then realized she might have said more then what was appropriate of their level of comfort. Elphaba looked taken aback but was trying to gather some response. Glinda blushed and looked at the floor.

"Ok." Elphaba finally said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes. If it makes you happy, I'll do it."

"Elphie, I want you to see how pretty you are."

"Glinda, you know I'm not pretty. A dress won't fix that. As they say, you can put lipstick on a Pig, but it doesn't make it beautiful."

"I've seen a Pig with lipstick. She look good." Glinda replied, and Elphaba quirked a smile. "Elphaba, you may not believe you're beautiful, but I will prove it to you. Starting with the dresses."

"What one would you like me to wear?"

"I hadn't thought of that!" Glinda said, and flounced over. She began holding dresses up to Elphaba, and sorting them into wear or not wear. In the end, there were three dresses in the wear pile. Glinda looked again, and discarded a black one.

"Hm. I can't seem to get a good idea. Elphie, please hold these." Elphaba grabbed both of the hangers of the dresses. The second her hands were on them, Glinda's shot out and undid the strings on her dress. Elphaba dropped both dresses and went for Glinda's hands, but all it did was give Glinda the opportunity to shuck the dress over her head. Elphaba's head popped out to see Glinda pouting.

"Since when did you start wearing a camisole?" she asked.

"It's cold today."

"And?"

"I wear it for warmth."

"I thought that's what your ugly cloak was for."

"I figured we'd be popping in and out of shops so I wouldn't have it on all the time. I didn't want all of Oz to know I don't wear a brassiere. Not that's there much to see."

"You don't?"

"As I said, there's not much to – hey! What are you doing?" Glinda's hands had darted towards her breasts but Elphaba's quick reflexes caught them.

"There's no way they're that perky with no support."

"I don't exactly have your ample bosom."

"There's much more then when you first came." She made a face. "All hard and bony. Now you've got some softness to you.

"Probably because you keep stuffing food in my face."

"Probably because you're not off gallivanting around Oz."

"True. Are we done?"

"Can I…just touch them?"

"What?"

"They're just so…perky."

"I don't know Glinda…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because we don't even know what we are."

"Oh. Yeah." She lowered her hands but continued to stare at Elphaba's breasts.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…like they're defying gravity. It's quite mesmerizing."

Elphaba blushed. "I don't know about that."

"Oh yes. I've seen many a camisoled breast in my time, but yours are some of the best. If not the best."

"You're joking."

"I'm not. "

"Now you're lying."

"I am not!"

"Glinda, I've seen some of the girls you've dressed with, and I've seen you. Mine are nothing to be looked at, and they're green."

"Oh. Elphaba Thropp, have you not learned that I don't care what color you are! Also, as you acquiesced before, I know much more about beauty than you do, so when I say I think they're the best, I mean it."

"I don't believe if I've ever said that. I believe I've said your more beauty focused than I am."

"Same thing. Now are you going to let me touch them or not."

"No."

"Because you don't want me to or because you don't think you're pretty?"

"Because…because I don't know. I don't think we should be doing this."

"Why?" there was pain in Glinda's voice.

"Because you've just lost your Ama, and you're hurting and you're turning to me for comfort. But, after a while, you'll lose interest and we'll have this messy entanglement and I don't want to lose the only real friend I've ever had." She let Glinda's hands go. The blonde crossed her arms.

"Since you're so fond of logic, Miss Thropp," she said, a bit icily, "Let's work through something. You remember what I said last night when I started wanting you?"

"Yes. At Caprice-in-the-Pines."

"Correct. That was when Ama Clutch was still around. So your theory falls apart."

"Yes. However, there has been many instances of romantic, platonic love between very good friends. Putting yourself in this stressful situation, combined with me being your only good friend at this time, makes you seek someone for comfort. While I'd love to indulge you, my sweet, I think I would end up hurting you."

"And what about you? Do you have no feelings?"

"My feelings don't matter."

"That's not true! Yours do matter! I know you want me; I can see it in your eyes. And before you even go to that platonic romantic spiel again, I know you like girls! And boys! I'm attuned to you enough to know when you are getting horny Elphaba!"

"A mere physiological need."

"Is that what I am to you? Merely a physiological need?"

Elphaba blanched, turning sickly green. "No, of course not."

"Then am I to you?"

"You are the most precious person in the world to me."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"More than a friend?"

Elphaba's gaze shifted away.

"Don't you dare dodge the question, Elphaba Thropp! Do you love me more than a friend?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

Elphaba grasped Glinda's hands. "I love you too much to see you get hurt, or to damage your future by being with me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Glinda, you're made for the courts of the Emerald City. You can't do that with me on your arm. You need to marry a wealthy man. I also know you want children. Being with me makes that impossible. Even if it weren't our children might have the same problems as me! Allergic to water, green skin, no dreams. That would be too much to bear."

"I make my decisions on what to bear, Elphaba, not you. If you don't want me, fine! Say it and be done with it! But do not give me this martyr act!"

"You see, I've hurt you already."

"You hurt me because you trying to spare me pain. Stop that and I will no longer be hurt."

"Your future would be non-existent with someone like me."

"Because you'd leave me or because people would disown me?"

"The latter."

"Well, then that's my choice."

"There's no governorship, either, Glinda. That will go to Nessa one way or another."

"I figured as much. You're too willful to get tied down to such a role."

"Glinda, there's things about me you don't know. Terrible things."

"Let me guess: You're stubborn. Prideful. Hurtful when angry, or grouchy. Your tongue is too sharp, you love lost causes and you don't have a soul."

"Uh…Pretty much."

"I've lived with you for a year and a half. I know you."

"Then you know a beast like me does not belong with someone like you."

"There you go again. I chose who I want, be it you or the Clock of the Time Dragon. The only thing you can do to influence my choice is to tell me no. Is that what you are doing?"

There was silence. Glinda feared that is exactly what she was going to say. Elphaba, for her part, was trying to do just that. All her plans hinged on not having anything to hold her back. But standing there, in close proximity to Glinda, she broke again. She looked down.

"No, that's not what I am saying."

"So, what are you saying?"

"That…if you'll have me…I want you."

"Of course I'll have you." Glinda lifted Elphaba's chin and looked into her eyes. She smiled. "But, back to the matter at hand; can I touch them?"

"You have a one track mind, don't you?"

"You know how horny I've been over the last couple of days? I'm surprised I haven't jumped you already."

"Yes, you can. But…over the camisole."

"Do you really think you're that ugly?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba wilted. She turned around.

"Maybe it's too soon for that." She said quietly.

"No, please don't withdraw from me. I'm sorry about the comment. It's just you're so beautiful I can't imagine why you'd be shy."

"I'm not beautiful."

Glinda took her by the shoulders and spun her. She stared deep into those dark eyes.

"You are. If you'd just let me, I will show you."

"Ok." She said, and took a deep breath. She grasped Glinda's hands, and shakily brought them to her breasts. Small; about half her size. They were firm and soft. Glinda could feel the hard bud of Elphaba's nipple brushing between her fingers. She left them there for a moment and looked up into Elphaba's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips had slightly parted. She was either slightly aroused, or slightly anxious. Or both. Glinda decided to be daring, and give a slight squeeze. Elphaba flinched and let out a small gasp; Glinda could tell that was arousal. The way her lips parted and her head tilted back drove Glinda wild. She could no longer contain herself.

Glinda gave Elphaba a gentle push. Her eyes flew open and she sat down on her bed. "Glinda? What-" The pain in her voice did not escape Glinda.

She never finished. Glinda bent down and captured those questioning lips with her own. It was light, almost chaste but for Glinda's hands still on Elphaba's breasts. She broke the kiss and looked into Elphaba's wide eyes.

"To answer your question: I simply could not go on not knowing what how those lips taste." Said Glinda hoarsely. Elphaba looked dumbstruck. They sat there for what seemed like forever to Glinda. "Did I…do something wrong? Did I move too fast? We can stop if you want?" her voice quivered.

"Hush, my sweet, hush. You did nothing wrong. It's just…I've never had someone who wanted to kiss me."

"I was your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Was it like you imagined?"

"I never imagined it."

"Why?"

"To wish for something that will never be simply destroys you. It better not to even start."

"That's terrible. Everyone deserves to be loved."

"Not me."

"I will not have you start that again. You deserve to be loved, to be told you're pretty, to be able to feel safe with another. I will not have you believing otherwise."

Elphaba's lips quirked into a smile. It drove Glinda mad but she resisted this time. "No matter how often you say it does not mean it's true."

"Then I shall say it often and forever. You have your causes and I will have mine."

"So…did you enjoy it?" Elphaba asked timidly. It was a new experience for Glinda, but she started to notice that this voice appeared when she was unsure of herself.

"Far too short for my liking." Glinda replied.

"Oh. Well…you can always try again."

Glinda caught those dark green lips again almost before the green girl finished speaking. The kiss was longer, more intense, but not pushing into daring. Not yet, anyway.

"So?" Glinda asked after she broke the kiss.

"Better than the first. A question though."

"Yes?"

"When are you going to release my breasts?"

"When do you want me to?"

"I'm having a tough time coming up with a time table."

"Ok. You let me know when you do. Right now, I'm going to kiss you again."

"I'd be ok with that."

Glinda went back for another kiss, determined to make Elphaba more than 'ok' with it. She was more passionate but Elphaba was still withdrawn, almost unsure. Her earlier comment reminded Glinda of the softness in her hands and Glinda gave them a little squeeze. Elphaba gasped, which created an opening for Glinda to flit her tongue over the parted lips. Elphaba blocked her from going further, despite Glinda's further caressing causing her to gasp. Then, quite by accident, one of Glinda's thumbs brushed over Elphaba's nipple.

Elphaba moaned and arched her back. Off balance, she fell back to the bed but a hungry Glinda refused to let her escape. She locked lips again but Elphaba staved her off from entering deeper. Glinda brushed both this time. Elphaba arched again and wrapped her arms around Glinda. Glinda was finally able to dart her tongue in and dance it across Elphaba's. Elphaba's moan caught in her throat and her hands squeezed tight Glinda's back. Glinda was enthralled by her emerald lover (girlfriend?). Her gasps, her moans, the way she responded to every little caress, especially against the nipples. Glinda though she could live right her forever; Elphaba's mind had ceased thinking.

Glinda realized she needed air and pulled back, panting. She was quite sure she was flushed pink. Elphaba was flushed too; violet smatterings from her cheeks to her chest. It crept beneath her camisole and Glinda had the urge to chase after it. Elphaba, for her part, was breathing hard with her eyes closed. With a mischievous grin, Glinda brushed both nipples again, and watched Elphaba arch and moan. She opened her eyes.

"So?" Glinda asked.

"Breathtaking." Was the reply and Glinda giggled.

"I can see that." Glinda bent low for another kiss but Elphaba turned her head. Not to be dissuaded, Glinda began to plant kisses down the right side of her long neck.

"My sweet-ah-we can't keep doing this. Oz! We have….to do….things." Elphaba protested. Glinda made a questioning noise against her neck. "We have –oh, sweet Ozma!" that was due to a nibble "uh…we have…ah…shopping to do."

"That can wait." Glinda murmured, switching to the left. Elphaba let out a short, breathy laugh.

"First time I've ever heard you say that."

"I'm enjoying this much more than I ever could shopping." Elphaba, however, got her shoulder and stopped the assault.

"Glinda. Please. It's important."

"I know." She huffed. "On last thing though."

"What?"

Glinda dove back onto Elphaba and latched onto her collarbone. Elphaba groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Glinda, after a few seconds, pulled back and smiled. There was a dark purple mark.

"Mine." She said huskily, and Elphaba shivered at the fire in her eyes. As they got ready to go, and Glinda made Elphaba wear the purple dress, they missed the slight crack in the door of adjoining room.


	6. Chapter 6: Unsettled

**Author's Note: Thanks for MyLittleElphie for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to claim credit for Glinda's tactic, but I was inspired by real life. I've seen that exact tact taken by a certain (straight) female I know to the same effect. Why I think it works in RL is the same thing I tried to convey here: its not a selfish want, its more gesture of admiration for beauty. She's also what I base a lot of Glinda off of. **

**Anyway, enough of that. Read, enjoy, review. 2/10/14**

* * *

When they went out this time, it was with renewed urgency. Urgency on Elphaba's part because she wanted to get the supplies; urgency on Glinda's part because she wanted to get Elphaba back to the room. They also were weary that the sun was beginning to start its decline. It was beginning to cool off even now. They wound their way through Shiz in the opposite direction of most their excursions. They walked arm in arm as they did previously, but this time Glinda was much closer to Elphaba. Elphaba kept glancing around to see if they were being followed. Their run in with Grommetik earlier had set her on edge. In fact, most of the day had set her on edge in one way or another. And there was still that lingering feeling of trying to pull all the pieces together but not quite having enough to see the full picture.

The started passing shops that had cheap magicked rings and amulets, practical magical jokes, and other odds and ends that students might buy. Only at a few did they stop and look in the windows but kept on. Finally, they ducked into a store. Glinda went right up to the shopkeeper and asked if he had what they needed. He did not, but pointed them to a place that would. They quickly left the store and found the one he indicated. It was old with a wooden front. As they opened the door it smelled musty of old wood and books. To Elphaba it reminded her pleasantly of a library; to Glinda it reminded her unpleasantly of a library. It was dark and they could barely see.

"Can I help you misses?" came a voice, and Glinda jumped. It was an old man with a long white beard and faded purple clothes. He looked like a stereotypical old wizard.

"Yes." Glinda said, flashing him her most dazzling smile. "My friend here wants to learn sorcery but unfortunately it is too late for her to change her emphasis. We were wondering if you had supplies for her so she could start on her own?"

"Sorcery is a demanding mistress. If ill taught, poor things can come of it."

"She'll be ok. It's mostly rudimentary stuff, the basics, so when she switches next year she is not behind."

"I see." He said, eyeing them as if he was not convinced. He glanced up and downing, assessing Glinda, and then did the same thing for Elphaba. "Yes, I see. Intriguing. Follow me."

He shuffled away and they followed. He led them over to a display case that held many wands.

"How would you describe yourself, Miss?" he asked Elphaba. She thought for moment.

"Independent. Intelligent. Rational. Determined."

"And you miss," he said, turning to Glinda, "how would you describe her?"

"Why me?"

"Because one cannot see how others view them."

"I don't think that's necessary. We all just got standard training wands."

"Oh, but it is. I don't peddle that garbage. The wand is a personal thing, unique for a person. I know at Crage Hall they don't trust you to be your own person," he barked a laugh out at his own joke, "but here I know that's what makes sorcery truly work. Now, the truth, how would you describe her?"

"Well," Glinda said softly, "Smart. Determined. Sarcastic. Stubborn. Caring. Passionate." She whispered the last word, and the old man broke into a smile.

"I see. Yes. I see. Well, let me see if I have one for you." He began rooting around in the case for a wand.

"What? Do I have to like hold it or something?"

"What?" the old man replied crankily. "Why would that matter? Cheap parlor tricks for cheap magic users, that. No, your wand's material must be able to hold the type of power you're using. For you, oak."

He handed her a small wooden wand, about nine inches. She looked at it inquisitively. It was smooth, dyed green, and had small clear crystal on the bottom. Elphaba amusingly thought it fit her very well. Skinny, hard, and green.

"Now, books." He said.

"That's ok sir, we have books." Glinda piped up.

"That rubbish they teach you? Hardly call it a spell book. Come on, follow close."

He led them around the store picking books from here and there. He would grab one, examine it, and then either hold onto it or move on to the next one. Finally, he had four books. He walked them to the counter and started to ring them up. Glinda was surprised; they were cheaper than hers.

"Now, I expect to see you…say, start of next semester. By then you should be done with these, the both of you, and I'll get you the more advanced copies."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied.

"No, Misses, thank you. And Miss," he said, looking at Glinda, "when you want to trade in that trash you're carrying and get a real wand, I have a fine collection of silver and crystal."

Glinda's breath hitched. "Oh, I'd love to! But I don't have that kind of money."

"We could work something out." The man replied.

"Morrible would notice." Elphaba interjected.

"Oh, you're right."

"How about this? You graduate next year, yes? Well, you come to me next semester, and the semester after for…supplemental material like I said, and show me you've learned it, and I'll give you your choice for free."

"Really? Why?"

"Let's just say I'd enjoy knowing there are two real trained sorceresses out there. And I don't like the old bat much." He said with a wink. Glinda smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again!" she called as they walked out of the store.

"I wonder what his angle was." Elphaba said suspiciously. Glinda threaded herself through Elphaba's arm and then looked up at her with a scowl. It was dark out now and the lamplight cast deep shadows on Elphaba's face, intensifying her sternness.

"Why does he need to have an angle? I should have said paranoid too."

"Glinda, you're not that naïve."

"You're right. But besides what he said, what makes you assume there was more."

"A feeling. I don't know, but something about him makes me feel uneasy."

"You're starting to say that a lot."

"I know but-" Elphaba started to say, then yelled when she pulled into an alley. Glinda, still threaded threw her, was spun and flung far from Elphaba. She hit the alley wall and was dazed. When her eyes focused again a large, scraggily looking man was standing in front of her. His sour breath made Glinda's nose flair.

"What have we here, boys?" she heard someone say.

"Something rotten." Another put in.

"This one's very pretty." The one in front of Glinda said.

"I wonder how far the green goes down on this thing."

"While you satisfy your curiosity, I think I'll take a taste of this rare beauty."

Glinda closed her eyes. She could not believe this was happening. Not again. Not here. She tried tuning out the world, wishing she was anywhere else at the moment. Suddenly, the offensive smell was gone and a hand was pulling her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see some heroic man, but instead saw Elphaba with her face covered in blood. They made it back to the alley entrance, to their spilled purchases under the street lamp, and turned. The three men, gathering themselves, were advancing down the alley towards them. Glinda pulled out her wand.

"Stop! Or I'll curse you!" she yelled but it her voice was quivering. The men laughed. There was a flash of light, and the men stopped. Glinda wondered if she had inadvertently fired off a spell (she actually knew no curses).

"Now what does a pretty little miss like you know about a knife." one hissed, and Glinda turned to see Elphaba holding a slightly curved blade. She never knew Elphaba carried that on her. Elphaba bared her teeth and looked fiercely at the man.

"Enough to know that three inches into your liver or kidney and you'll bleed out in under a minute. Or inside the thigh, or the throat." Her voice was cold, calm, as if she was answering an anatomy question in class. The look in her eyes told the men enough, and they left. Glinda watched them go, and then turned in amazement at Elphaba. It was a side she never saw of her. With that look on her face (killing look, Glinda would not admit to herself), teeth bared, blood streaming from her head, nose, and mouth, she looked like a dragon about to eat its prey. It shook Glinda to her core. The fanatic glint went from her eyes, replaced with cold hardness, and she slowly set her face back to its stern expression.

"Are you ok, my sweet?" she asked. Her voice was dead sounding.

"Yes, I'm fine. My dress is a bit torn, and I may have some bruises tomorrow."

"That's good. No lasting damage then."

"Elphie, what about you? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, my sweet. Nothing a bandage won't solve." Her lips quirked in a bit of a smile. "Good thing my nose was never anything to look at. I'm sure it's broken."

"Elphie, here." Glinda took out a pocket handkerchief and began to gently wipe the blood away. To her disgust Elphaba licked her lips, clearing the blood from around her mouth. When she saw Glinda's face she cackled but it turned into hacking cough due to the blood. She cleared her throat and spit it onto the street.

"That's gross, Elphie."

"It's either that or swallow it, my sweet."

"Still. Let's get you home and patched up."

"I'm fine."

"Now."

Glinda's handkerchief went to stem the flow from Elphaba's scalp, while strips from the old cloak she wore were stuffed up her nose. They made quite a sight walking all the way back to Crage Hall like that, especially with Glinda carrying their packages. The porters nearly had a heart attack, and, despite their insistence, ushered them to the infirmary where they changed the swabs in Elphaba's nose and bandaged her head. They tried to clean her but Elphaba practically threw the orderly across the room when she came near. Glinda said she would handle it later. They then sent them up to their rooms with orders of bed rest.

The got ready for bed in silence. Elphaba went and started scrubbing the blood off her. It was much more difficult with oil than water. After she was done she took the swabs out of her nose since she was done bleeding, and changed into her gray nightdress. She came out to see Glinda tucked into her bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"My sweet, you can sleep with me whenever you want."

"Ok. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Elphaba crawled into bed next to the blonde and she adjusted so as to lay on top of Elphaba. Elphaba began to stroke her blonde curls and she felt Glinda bury herself deeper into her chest.

"It's ok. I'm right here. No one will hurt you."

"I—It was just…" the rest of the words were lost in sobs. Elphaba stroked her hair and spoke words of comfort to her until the blonde finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. Elphaba followed soon after. To her, the day's events were nothing that would keep her from sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7: Book by its Cover

**_Author's Note: Thank you to MyLittleElphie for reviewing. Elphie is very handy to have around but then again so is Glinda._**

**_Thanks to CoolerTHEMANPLZ for reviewing. I'm happy it's drawing you in._**

**_Also thanks to whomever runs moderngelphie on tumblr for putting me on your favorite fanfics section. I don't know if you're one of my reviewers, or have an account, but if I havent thanked you, thank you. _**

**_A couple of things story wise. First, I apologize for the length between updates. I had to retool this story a bit. At first I was going to write in a format closer to Fighting For Happily Ever After, but decided to challenge myself by writing it almost as serial, or like a tv show. As such, I had to do more work. But its on track again and better. I was trying to make each entry about two weeks in their universe, but when this chapter hit 16 pages I nixed that. This chapter is only ten, and will be split over the next. I plan to conclude their second year at Shiz in the next five or so chapters. But then again, the characters have a way of doing what they want. I plan on trying to keep updates around ten pages, and every week._**

**_Next, this chapter starts off rough. It goes into underage sexual abuse. Not in any great detail (because writing just the detail presented made me sick and wanted mind bleach) but it's there. If you don't feel like you can handle it please skip the italics and just know it had to do with Glinda._**

**_Finally, read, enjoy, and review. Thank you._**

**_2/25/2014_**

* * *

_Galinda was in a small forest on the Arduenna Estate. It was a pleasant summer day and she was wearing a green dress and sun hat. They had just had a party for her finishing of elementary education. She had four more years of finishing school, and then she was off to university; she hoped Crage Hall at Shiz. She felt as she becoming a woman not just in mind but in body. Galinda flitted around, exploring, until she saw her favorite uncle._

"_Uncle Garon!" she squealed happily, and ran to him. He opened his arms and scooped her into a hug. _

"_Little Galinda." He replied affectionately, putting her down. "You're not so little anymore, are you?"_

"_Nope! I'm almost a woman now."_

"_Give me a twirl, let me see you." He said with a strange hitch in his voice. Galinda did not notice and spun for him. At the end he pulled her close and inhaled deeply._

"_Uncle Garon, is there a reason you came to find me?" Galinda asked. She was becoming slightly uncomfortable._

"_Yes. You are very beautiful." He said, ignoring her question. His hands moved lower._

"_Thank you, Uncle." She replied nervously. She pushed away from him, but for a moment he did not seem to want to let go. "We better be getting back."_

_Galinda turned to walk back towards the Arduenna Manor but felt her uncle grab her arm. She looked at him confused and slightly afraid. There was a gleam in his eyes that she could not place. He yanked her arm and she fell roughly against a tree. His hands trapped her against it and began to roam. She tried to slap them away but they were too strong._

"_So beautiful." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her neck making her claustrophobic. He started on the laces of her dress and she tried to push him away again, to try and get him to stop, but he just ignored her efforts. The front of her dress opened and she felt his rough hand on her smooth skin. She turned her head away to hide tears. As she felt the hem of her dress rising she tried to imagine herself somewhere else. Her tears fell on her shoulder, soaking it, but Galinda realized after a moment there was too much water to be her tears._

"_Shit." She heard him mutter. "I hate getting fucking wet. Damn rain."_

_He pulled away from her and hurriedly moved towards the manor. Galinda sank down and sobbed in her state of undress._

* * *

Glinda bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. She realized she had been crying by the wetness on her face. She was disorientated due to the darkness. She scrambled backwards until she hit the head board.

"Shh, my sweet, shh. It was just a dream." A soothing voice said. A pair of dark, concerned eyes came into focus and the world around her suddenly made sense.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "Did I wake you?"

"Not you, really. Your sweat did. But I'm fine. How are you, my love?" Elphaba asked kindly.

"I'm ok. I don't even remember it anymore." Glinda lied. She began collecting herself.

"Why don't you take a hot bath while I change the sheets, and when you're done I'll give you one of those neck massages you love so much."

"Sounds wonderful." Glinda sighed. She got up and stripped out of her drenched nightdress. Elphaba blushed slightly and that made Glinda feel a bit better, a bit more like herself. Elphaba quickly went about changing the sheets to help take her eyes off Glinda, and by the time she had the bedclothes in the cloth knapsack to be laundered Glinda was in the bathroom. Elphaba sighed and went to throw the bag down the laundry chute in the hall. She then went back and remade the bed.

* * *

Glinda sighed. It had been over a year since she had that dream, and so vividly. It was no dream, of course, but an unhappy memory long buried. That summer had many such unhappy memories forcibly forgotten. She finished washing and got out, wrapping a towel around her hair. She dried off and went to put on a nightdress. When she did so with no flair, Elphaba noticed but did not comment. She sighed again and laid down.

"Am I dry enough, Elphie?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, my sweet. If you could move your towel I can start."

"Oh yeah." Glinda removed her towel and Elphaba used a dry one to catch any lingering drops. Putting oil on her hands, Elphaba held it for a second to warm it, and began on Glinda's neck. Glinda flinched at first contact.

"I'm sorry. Are you too rough?" Elphaba asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Just lingering jumpiness from the nightmare. It feels really good, please continue." There was a slight pleading in her voice.

Elphaba smiled and continued the massage. After finishing on her neck she continued down the back. Glinda cooed happily and shimmied out of her nightdress ahead of Elphaba's hands. Elphaba finished with her back but did not go lower, which Glinda was content with. That was different from usual too. This was not the Glinda from the previous day, but Elphaba attributed it to the traumatic events.

"It's almost time to get up, my darling. Do you want to get breakfast with me?" Elphaba asked tenderly. Glinda nodded and got up. She slipped off her nightdress with no wiggle or shimmy. After selecting an outfit she liked, a powder blue dress and bodice, she chose an outfit for Elphaba that coordinated. As she laid it out Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"My sweet, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Picking out your outfit." She replied, mildly confused.

"Why?"

"Because we should coordinate." Glinda stated.

"And why should we do that?"

"Because we're a couple now."

"And?"

"Couple's coordinate."

"They do?"

"Yes. At least when they have a fashion sensible person."

"I see."

"You don't want to wear it?" Glinda asked with a quiver in her voice. Elphaba almost let the habitual sarcastic remark fly but the real hurt behind Glinda's blue eyes moved her a different way.

"No. I was merely confused. Relationships are hardly my strong point."

"It's ok Elphie. I know about them, at least in general, and we can learn the rest as we go."

"Ok, my sweet. Hand me the outfit so I may coordinate properly."

Glinda gave Elphaba a dark blue dress with long sleeves. As Elphaba put it on Glinda congratulated herself for knowing exactly the effect it would produce. Elphaba was a dramatic but not harsh sight; the combination of dark against vivid emerald would be a stark sight and draw attention to her. In conjunction with Glinda's powder blue and light skin, all eyes would be drawn to them one way or another, and they would contrast and enhance each other superbly.

The girls went to the dining hall for a light breakfast. Neither had class until ten; Elphaba in her Life Sciences class with Avaric, Fiyero and Boq; and Glinda with a Sorcery class. Each class was two and a half hour long in a seminar style with a half an hour break in the middle. Afterwards, they were free for the day. The girls did not speak over breakfast much. Elphaba normally did not so and Glinda was subdued from the nightmare.

As they entered their room Glinda headed for the bathroom. Gathering Elphaba's oils, she took a cloth and tried to mitigate the bruising around Elphaba's nose. Elphaba knew it was pointless but let Glinda do it anyway. Afterwards Glinda motioned for Elphaba to bend down and planted three kisses; one on each side of her and one across the bridge. She smiled and it drew one from Elphaba. Glinda gathered her wand as Elphaba gathered their books and put them in their separate satchels. They set off to class with Elphaba carrying Glinda's satchel. Elphaba walked Glinda to the Sorcery Hall, and then with a light brush of hands Elphaba made her way to the Life Sciences Hall.

Elphaba choose her seat and began to review her notes. She was not reviewing the information presented in this class; she already knew it. She had finished and reviewed it at the beginning of the semester. She was actually reviewing the information six weeks from now that would be covered at the end of the semester before finals. Her diligence had paid off as she was beginning to piece together the information she had taken from Dr. Dillamond's lab. Though she had all the logs and journals, she was trying to bridge the gap between macrobiology and microbiology.

"Hi, Elphie. Reviewing your notes again?" Boq's voice cut in.

"I'm not all beauty you know. I've got brains too." Elphaba replied, looking at him.

"I think you – Oz! Elphaba, what happened?"

"I decided to see if a different shape for my nose would make it more appealing. What do you think?"

"That's not funny, Elphaba. It looks really bad."

"She always looks bad, Boq, haven't you seen…" Avaric cut in but trailed off when he saw Elphaba's face. Fiyero, who came in with him, saw it also.

"What happened, Elphie?" Boq asked again, quieter.

"Boq, don't make a big deal out of this."

"This is a big deal."

"It's just a nose."

"A broken nose." Fiyero interjected. "Reset very well, so whoever did it has much experience. I'm guessing the Hall nurse since we saw you two days ago, which means this had to have happened in the last couple of days. By the bruising, however, I put my money on yesterday."

"Thank you Great Stalker of the Thousand Years Grassland." Elphaba replied sarcastically but Fiyero had the audacity to look smug. "If you must know it was yesterday, and I only went to the nurse because the porters insisted."

"What happened?" Avaric asked this time. Elphaba gave him a strange look at his tone, which sounded like concern mixed with anger.

"Some thugs thought me and Glinda would be an easy target." Elphaba gave them a wicked smile. "We weren't."

"Well, that's a plus." Avaric said, smug tone back. "We can't have you look any worse."

"Your right. Then I'd have to set my standards so low that I would have to date you instead." Elphaba retorted.

"Instead?" Avaric asked curiously.

"That's what I said."

"Instead of who?"

"My beautiful, engaging, and knowledgeable significant other."

"And who would the lucky fellow be?"

Elphaba smiled. "I never said it was a man."

"What?" Fiyero said, a bit shocked.

"Think, gentlemen, of what you've seen me show my love for."

The boys thought for a minute, and then Avaric burst out laughing.

"She's dating her studies!" he roared and the other boys chuckled along. They still were when class started.

* * *

At intersession the members present of the Charmed Circle gathered in a short lounge area and talked briefly, mostly disparaging the professor about his mumbling. Avaric saw a pretty girl and went to make conversation while Fiyero excused himself to find something to drink. This left Boq and Elphaba alone.

"Boq, you remember that conversation we had over summer about good rulers needing to entertain changes in knowledge?" Elphaba asked tenuously.

"Yes…" Boq replied cautiously. Here in the Life Sciences building one was never sure who was listening.

"Do you think the subject of our discussion was a good ruler?" Elphaba asked, purposely changing the tense.

"Well, I think you judge a ruler by their actions. We have plenty of actions to judge them on, and plenty of rulers to judge them against. The question becomes how they line up against what you know. That's how I would judge this person if I had to."

"Thanks Boq. I guess I started my analysis without a set of criteria to judge rulers, and without some unsubstantiated assumptions."

"Elphie, are you thinking..."

"Always. But if you can connect the dots long before me, I don't think it will take me too long to catch up." She replied quickly, and smiled. Boq smiled back. After a few more minutes, they returned to their seats for the rest of class.

* * *

Glinda was muttering a chant and waving her wand in small circular motions. She was trying to get a stack of plates to levitate and change shapes. Currently the plates quibbled every so often but did not move. Finally they began to, but changed into some form of mush and oozed off the table. Glinda groaned and sat back.

She had not been able to do right in class. Granted, it was rare for her Manipulation class to go perfectly, given that Mrs. Greyling was the teacher, but Glinda was usually so good at it. Some of the other students noticed she was off but made no move to assist or console her. They were quite happy that she was having difficulty as she was normally near the top of the class.

Glinda caught a whiff of pine and suddenly she was back in that forest against the tree. She gasped and pushed back from the desk before she realized it. Some of the nearby students looked at her strangely but went back to their work. Glinda could not take it anymore and threw her books into her satchel and her wand into her fashionable purse. She took off at a pace that was just barely lady-like, and headed towards the Life Science Hall.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Glinda?" Boq asked. Elphaba looked away from the teacher to see her roommate's blonde head searching the crowd.

"It is. That's strange. What is she doing here? She seems to be looking for someone."

"That's probably you, genius." Avaric said condescendingly. She shot him a dark look but he stood up and waved at her. A minute later she was down by them.

"Hi!" she tried enthusiastically but it fell flat. Everyone could tell she was not as charming as normal.

"Hi." Boq replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Elphie."

"Well, you found me. What's going on, Glinda?" Elphaba asked concerned.

"Can I steal you for a minute? I promise I won't keep you long." She asked politely but the undertone of desperation was not missed by Elphaba.

"You can have me for the rest of the day." She replied and grinned at the shocked faces of the boys. "Now gentlemen, I'm going to leave my notebook here. I expect it to be returned to me during our study session tonight. And yes, feel free to copy my notes. I can't expect you to listen and take your own; you'd fail the class or make me rehash the information tonight, and get nothing done."

With that she stuffed a few things into her bag and ungainly moved into the aisle. As she reached Glinda she extended her arm and Glinda looped her's through, beaming. They left like that and the boys stared in wonderment.

"They have to be going at it like rabbits." Avaric said, slowly smiling. He did not believe it, and neither did the boys, but they rose to the bait anyway. It was better than listening to the professor and they had one of the smartest people in Shiz's notes. They did not have to pay attention.

"That's a very uncouth thing to say." Boq replied, rising to defend the honor of his friend and one time crush.

"Besides, Elphaba is way too serious for that." Fiyero chimed in.

"No, my friends, trust me. Why would Elphaba leave a class? Miss Studious herself? Something must be more pleasurable than staying in class. Remember what she said? You can have me for the rest of the day. An invitation to be sure."

"Avaric, I think you've taken one too many trips to the Philosophy Club. It's addled your brain." Boq rebutted.

"Trust me, Boq, when it comes to ladies. When that sexual cork pops, it's the brainy ones that pop the hardest. Anyway, let's get out of here."

"What? We still have another hour of class?"

"For what? We can copy those notes anywhere. Let's go. If I have to think about this it's best to be outside or in a pub instead of this dingy place."

"That's true." Boq conceded. "Alright, let's go."

The boys packed up their stuff and walked out of the seminar. As they made their way back to Briscoe Hall Avaric broke into a wide smile.

"What?" Fiyero asked. He had seen that smile before.

"Just thinking. With those long fingers and silver tongue, she must be amazing."

"Who?" Boq asked.

"Elphaba." He replied wolfishly and then mussed Boq's hair. He laughed as Boq took a good natured swing at him and took off running. Boq chased after him and Fiyero followed laughing, easily keeping pace with the shorter boy.

* * *

"Now, my sweet, what is it that so upset you that you had to come find me in class?" Elphaba asked quietly as they shut the door behind them.

"Just hold me for a moment. Please." Glinda replied meekly. Elphaba gathered her into her arms, and Glinda tucked herself close into her girlfriend's chest. She was comforted by the strong arms around her and the familiar scent of oil. They stood like that for a while until Glinda began to fidget from foot to foot.

"My sweet, if you wish to continue this we can move to the bed."

"Ok." Came the muffled reply. The made their way to Glinda's bed, and Elphaba dropped their book satchels next to it. She lay down and Glinda expertly lay down next to her, and curled into the protective copse between Elphaba's body and arm. Elphaba diligently stroked Glinda's hair and rubbed her back, tracing long lines and short circles. At one point there were a few sniffles but no tears came through Elphaba's clothing so she assumed it was not dire. After a little while Glinda's breathing became deep and steady. Elphaba gathered she had fallen asleep. With practiced ease she folded extra fabric from her dress blouse and placed it between her and Glinda. The adorable blonde had a habit of drooling in her sleep. In another practiced motion she dug out a book from her satchel with one arm, moving only the slightest bit so as to not wake her love, and began reading.

* * *

"My sweet, come on, it's time to get up." Elphaba whispered in her ear. Glinda just mumbled at her and turned away from her. "My sweet, you've got to get up."

"Donwanna." Was the mumbled response.

"Fine. I can let you sleep for another couple of hours."

"Good."

"But then we'll have to meet the others as is. No touch up, no dress changes."

Glinda very grumpily turned over to glare at Elphaba, making as big of a show of it as possible. Her glare deepened at Elphaba's smile.

"That's not playing fair."

"I don't need to change. I only think of you, my love."

Glinda huffed, blowing the curls out of her eyes, but started getting up. She stopped.

"I'm not getting up. Until…"

"Until?"

"Until you give me a kiss. It's proper for one to be woken up and given a kiss, or to be woken up with kisses."

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked warily.

"Of course. I do know that much about relationships, you mean green thing." Glinda replied indignantly.

"Of course. How silly of me." Elphaba replied and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Glinda pouted for a second but took what she could get. She crawled out of bed and went to start primping. As she did she called back over her shoulder,

"And don't be silly. Of course you'll change."

Elphaba groaned. "Why? This dress is perfectly fine. Except perhaps for the drool stain."

"There you go again being mean. I do not drool. And that's a perfectly good outfit for going to class but to a pub for dinner? No, no, no." she responded, shaking her head. "You simply do what you must, my emerald beauty, and I'll have your clothes ready for you."

Elphaba sighed but knew it was not worth resisting. She knocked on the little door that separated the rooms and then entered. She saw Nanny but not Nessarose.

"Where's Nessa?"

"Taking a nap."

"Ah. We're going to the Three Candles for dinner and studying in a couple of hours. They have a little room that's pretty well sectioned off that we use. You and Nessa should join us."

"We will, my little Fabala, but probably after Nessa goes to service."

"Alright. Come get me if you need anything."

"You girls have been awfully quiet the last couple of days. Normally I hear you clunking around in those boots of yours."

"We put a sound proofing spell on the room so as to help not disturb Nessa."

"By we I'm assuming Glinda?"

"Yes."

"She's got mighty talent there. Not a bad friend to have. And pretty too."

"Nanny, I thought we discussed this."

"We did."

"Then I'd rather not do it again. I hate wasting time."

"Then you go and spend time with your _friend_, I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself."

Elphaba thought about retorting but thought it best to let it lie.

* * *

"Elphie, sweetie, I'm done. Now it's your turn." Glinda said. Elphaba glanced at the clock.

"Only an hour and a half. Impressive. And what do you mean my turn?"

"Well, Elphie, you didn't think you were going out like that?"

"What's wrong with how I am?"

"Nothing's wrong. It just can be better. Aren't you the one who always tells me to strive to improve, be better?"

"I meant in your academics."

"Well, academics are simply the study of acquired knowledge. Fashion is an acquired knowledge so there for I can be academic about it, and so can you."

"I never actually thought of it like that. I always thought it was simply gilding a lily. And since I'll never be a lily, I saw no reason for it."

"Oh, Elphie, we may be lilies but that doesn't mean you can't be a pretty flower also. I can't think of a pretty green one at the moment but you can still be gilded."

"That's not what I meant. But thank you, my sweet. I guess I shall just look at it as practical application in a certain field."

"Good! And I shall be the instructor."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I'll design a curriculum and everything. But that's for later. For now, come here." Glinda smiled and motioned to the seat in front of her vanity. Elphaba reluctantly sat in front of her and Glinda began brushing her hair. She quickly but artfully brushed out Elphaba's hair and began to braid it. She then gave Elphaba a firm order to stay put and went to her closet. She pulled out a long sleeved black dress with cloth covered buttons that ran up the middle. Glinda had once referred to it as her governess dress for its severity.

"I thought I was supposed to be pretty. That's not a pretty dress. You've said so yourself." Elphaba said confused.

"The art of fashion is the art of presenting one's self as you want to be seen." Glinda replied, taking on the tone their professors' did while lecturing. "The fops and flowers of the world dress themselves to look pretty. A proper fashionista dresses themselves to announce their manner without speaking. It helps those you are talking to respond in a certain way and molds their demeanor to best suit your goals."

"I never knew that."

"It's ok. Most finishing schools don't teach that either. You have to have excellent tutors. And my mother was the best. But anyway, if I dressed you beautifully, those who are ignorant would take it as a joke and make fun, and those who are perceptive would see your elegance and make moves to court you. And the boys would never get anything done because they would be too busy drooling over you to concentrate." Glinda said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "But to get anything done tonight, as you want, you must come off severe to keep those boys in line. Your look says you mean business, and will broke no argument. They will try but not as much as if I put you in a cute dress."

"Their arguments never get them anywhere, anyway." Elphaba replied.

"Your right but you will have to waste less time on them if you like this. Now, take these." Glinda said, and gave her two long black sticks with a silver weave pattern on them.

"Crochet needles?" Elphaba asked, confused again.

"No. Hair sticks. Put them in your hair right above your braid. If the boys start getting out of hand, turn that braid into a bun and it will help."

"How so?"

Glinda sighed and pointed to the mirror. Elphaba looked at her reflection. Severe, yes, but very scholarly. Then Glinda wrapped her braid in a bun and put the sticks through it to hold it. She went from scholarly to disciplinarian in a few moments. Elphaba nodded, and Glinda dropped her hair out of the bun. As she did so Elphaba gave her head a bit of a shake and saw a look in Glinda's eye.

"What?" she asked, slightly anxious.

"That was sexy." Glinda almost growled and Elphaba shook her head.

"I'll take your word on it. Now, Miss Glinda," Elphaba said, putting on an authoritative tone that gave Glinda shivers, "are we quite ready to go? Otherwise we will be late and there is always punishment for lateness."

That comment sent heat radiating from her center out across her body, and she could only nod and bite her lip. Elphaba extended an arm to her and Glinda put hers in it. They left the dorm like that. Those who crossed them between the dorm and their destination could only puzzle at the sight of the radiant blonde in red and gold being escorted by the severe looking green girl with midnight hair.

* * *

"Hey Elphie?" Glinda said as they made their way to the pub.

"Yes?"

"You're quite warm."

"Thank you my sweet. You quite hot yourself." She replied, eyes twinkling.

"Elphaba Thropp! Such things you say in public. And thank you. But I was wondering."

"You shouldn't let your mind wander. It might get lost."

"Hush you mean green thing. You know I said wonder, not wander. Stop making fun of my accent."

"Ok. Wondering what, my sweet?"

"You said my sweat woke you up. I'm guessing it burned you."

"More like irritated me. Think beginnings of a sunburn."

"Oh. I thought you said you don't get sunburnt?"

"For all intents and purposes I don't. I only have once, and it was mild. My father was beet red and in bed for days. They said it was really bad."

"Oh. Ok. Is it better now?"

"Yes. Another funny thing side effect that I can only contribute to my color is that I heal from burns quite quickly, water or otherwise."

"Ok. But anyway, if sweat burns how do you survive summer?"

Elphaba smiled. "Quite a deductive leap, my sweet. I'm assuming because you mean my sweat would burn me?"

"Yes."

"Well, you should best of all know I do not sweat hardly ever."

"True. But you do sweat."

"Yes. Your question actually fits into the larger issue of me being burnt by water. If you can indulge me?"

"Of course. You're about to get very science-y on me, aren't you?"

"Yes, even though that isn't a word. You see, pure water burns me. I have the allergic reaction to it, as you know. However, water solutions do not if they are over a certain mixture. I haven't been able to pinpoint that mixture exactly, but I'm guessing it's about seventy percent water to solute, meaning whatever is dissolved in it."

"That's why I've seen you drink tea."

"Correct. But I put milk and honey in it. I can drink very heavily lemoned water, but it is still mildly irritating."

"So I assume you mean that this works with your body fluids."

"Correct. My sweat tends to have higher acidity naturally than most. I do not wear jewelry, mostly because I don't have any, but also because they tarnish quickly. That is why saliva does not hurt me, either."

"But what about your tears? They burn you."

"True. Of that I'm uncertain. Tears are similar in make up to the fluid that moisturizes the eye. If my eyes were allergic to water, I would not have them. Same with my tear ducts. So I must assume that either it is only my skin that is allergic to water, or they are of a different solution level."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course, my sweet."

"Why are you hairless except for, your head and…you know."

"I'm quite scandalized that you are aware of that since I'm quite certain I have not shown it to you."

"No deflection."

"Except for your own. As you know, skin that has been burned to a certain extent does not grow hair back."

Glinda looked puzzled for a moment, then her eyes widened in shock. "You've, you've…"

"No, not everywhere. But the area with the thickest hair growth are the limbs most exposed. The dampness of Quadling Country took care of most of the hair on my extremities, and the others are actually rubbed of when I do my scrubbing."

"Oh, Elphie. That's terrible."

"Nothing to be done of it now."

"Except maybe enjoy the smoothness of the skin." Glinda said and giggle, trying to break the mood. Elphaba blushed lightly.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity, my sweet?"

"No. It only enhances it." She replied and giggled again as Elphaba darkened. "But another question. Couldn't you take a bath if you had a good enough solution?"

"Solutions are notoriously difficult to manage evenly. A small pocket of water not mixed properly could severely injure me. That's why you see me constantly stir my drinks."

"Oh boo. I was hoping to get you into the bath somehow."

"Not unless it's an oil bath. And Oz knows it would take years for you to find enough oil for one bath, let alone the expense."

Glinda nodded but an idea began to form in her head. She resolved to undergo more research when they got back.


	8. Chapter 8:Sowing

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lateness. Finals week plus going to see wicked slowed me down.**

**Thank you to MyLittleElphie for reviewing. I was originally going to put it in Elphaba's past but thought a flip might be more interesting. **

**Thank you to nursejoy7 for reading both. I hope I pleased you by updating FFHEE. Don't worry, they will both be done to their conclusion. And hopefully I'll get them up once a week. **

**Thank you to Tessa for reviewing and your compliments. I'm glad you like it enough to be one of your favorites. While the emphasis is definitely Gelphie, every character is a person so I try to plan out the growth of the characters over years and make little chips at them. That's proving difficult for the three background girls, and the comedic duo. **

**I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story. As always read, enjoy, review, and critique. I like constructive criticisms.**

**3/7/14**

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda entered the pub. After placing an order at the counter, they moved towards the back where they knew their friends would be waiting. Sure enough, Boq was sitting at a table furiously scribbling away in his notebook. As Elphaba saw what he was copying she frowned.

"I'm not sure I gave you permission to copy that much, Master Boq." She said sternly. He looked up at the tone and was mildly startled when he saw Elphaba's appearance.

"In fairness, Miss Elphaba, you said I could copy your notes. You did not specify what notes." He responded firmly.

"That is true. Have you quite finished?"

"No. I have two weeks to go."

"Then you best pay attention in those two weeks or do advanced reading. I require my notebook back."

"Here you are." Boq said timidly, handing it over.

"Thank you. Now where are Masters Tenmeadows and Tigelaar?"

"They went to escort Misses Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla here from Crage Hall." Boq answered quietly and almost withered when Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"And why did they not come with us if they needed an escort?"

"I don't know. By Oz, Elphie, can you knock it off? I feel like I'm in my shortpants getting disciplined by my mother."

Glinda giggled and Elphaba smiled, which caused Boq to relax. He was not used to this Elphaba. Passionate, charismatic, exotic, slightly manic Elphaba, yes; stern, statuesque Elphaba no.

"By the way, Elphie, you look good." He said, voice normal. She stopped smiling and shot him a hard look.

"What is this 'Elphie', Master Boq? I hardly think we so acquainted to dispense with propriety." She said coldly and he blanched before he could catch himself. She smiled.

"Very funny, Elphie." He sniffed. "Remind me next time to bring my scholar cap and ruler so I can do the same to you."

Elphaba laughed. "I hardly think it will have the same effect. Though you will remind me of Mr. Fundie in Rush Margins."

"Yes!" Boq laughed, then dropped his voice. "Master Boq: I understand you want to be a farmer someday but staring out the window during class will not help."

"Miss Elphaba," Elphaba copied, "please put that book down. The words will be there tomorrow when we come back to it."

The two laughed together and began swapping old teacher stories. Glinda smiled. She loved when her Elphaba interacted with Boq since she showed a side of her of what she was before Shiz, before they knew her. It made her feel closer to her Elphie. Something brushed Glinda's arm and she looked down to see Elphaba's braid. She loved how it looked, and ran a hand across those beloved silken strands. The other members of circle soon appeared, and they were chatting happily along when food was brought soon after. Glinda could not help but play with Elphaba's braid whenever it came near here, and quite a few times got an annoyed looked from Elphaba. Finally, she got fed up and went to put it in a bun.

"Oh, no! Don't do that! I promise I'll stop playing with it! It just looks so good down." Glinda said. The table stopped to pay attention.

"Glinda, you said I could put it up if I wanted to."

"Yes but…" Glinda said, trying to think of a reason. She was saved by the late arrival, however.

"Fabala, you look particularly nice tonight." Nessa said as she slowly moved towards them. Elphaba quickly got up and helped her to a comfortable spot next to her, kicking Crope out of his seat. He gave everyone a very melodramatic face and pose to show how put out he was, but soon gave a suggestive wink to Boq and tried to sit on his lap. The boys playfully tussled for a moment before Boq solved the dilemma by pulling up an extra chair. Elphaba missed all of this because her focus was solely on making Nessa comfortable. Nanny sat down a little distance away from them with a cold cider, and put her feet up on an empty chair.

"Thank you, Nessa." Elphaba replied sweetly.

"I do agree with Glinda; it looks best down."

"Then down it will stay."

"I'm assuming you had something to do with her present appearance, Glinda?" Nessa asked.

"Yes. She let me try something new for her." Glinda answered, smiling.

"That's a mighty feat in deed. Fabala is nothing if not stubborn when she had formulated an opinion on something."

"I merely had to…approach it from a different angle."

"Well, the Unnamed God was on your side if you managed to change her mind."

"Putting me on the level of a God. I wonder if I should be proud or laugh at the absurdity." Elphaba cut in.

"No, Fabala, you are not as powerful as the Unnamed God. He just has a plan for you and shows he can move you through his agents, even if you do not accept him."

Elphaba sighed, preparing for another long winded sermon from Nessarose but was mildly shocked with what she heard came out of Nessarose's mouth next.

"Fabala, what happened to your nose?"

"Some agents of the Unnamed God thought it looked better this way and decided to move it." She replied.

"Elphaba!" Glinda admonished. It was the first real affection she had seen Nessarose give to Elphaba and she was not going to let her ruin it. "Nessa, we were accosted as we were leaving the shopping district."

"Then I'm glad the Unnamed God saw you safely through it." Nessarose replied respectfully.

"Tell that to my nose." Elphaba grumbled and Glinda nudge her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Tell us, bean pole," Avaric said with a smirk, "how did you get away? You're not exactly the biggest person out there."

She shot him a dark look, then smiled her wicked smile.

"I guess they were not expecting me to hit back."

"Really? I can't imagine you taking out a couple of thugs in fisticuffs, especially with Miss Glinda there." Avaric continued.

"Oh, no, had it been a fist fight I would have surely lost. I only hit them to get us away at first." Her smiled grew predatory. "The knife on the other hand dissuaded them pursuing."

There were gasps around the table ranging from impressed from the boys to shocked from the girls and an indignant one from Nessarose.

"A knife? What made you carry a knife on you?" Boq asked.

"I always carry a knife on me." Elphaba replied. "I'm kind of easy to single out of a crowd and it's not like anyone is going to defend a green person."

"Even now?" Avaric cut in, beating out the murmurs of disagreement from some of her friends.

"Even now."

"Show me."

Elphaba smiled and reached into her left sleeve. She produced the same curved knife from the other day. Glinda could see it was about six inches of blade and four of handle. The girls gasped in fright at the evil thing but most of the boys' eyes widened. Avaric just smiled.

"Very nice." He replied, and reached under the table. He came back with a large looking straight knife. "I prefer a boot knife. Gets the job done better."

"You don't wear a skirt."

"True."

"I too prefer curved blades." Fiyero joined in and reached to his hip. He drew what most has simply thought was an ornamental part of his belt. It was a longer curved blade with an ivory, ornate handle.

"Please, gentlemen and Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed. "We are at dinner. Put those unseemly things away."

They smiled at her and did as she said.

"You know," Tibbett drawled, "I have something long and hard that's unseemly at the dinner table."

"Let's not go giving yourself too much credit there. Three inches is hardly long." Crope replied and the tabled roared in laughter except for Nessarose, who went into prayer.

After a little more conversation, Nessarose excused herself. Though she said she did not approve of Elphaba carrying a knife, she was going to give thanks for her safety. Elphaba had to bite back a retort about how a knife was better, but Glinda swatting her braid helped distract her. After that, the Circle readjusted to facilitate their specific interactions. Elphaba sat in the middle of the table with Fiyero next to her, Avaric at the end, and Boq across from her, with Crope and Tibbett next to him. Glinda sat next to Elphaba, with Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla near and across from her. All the girls noticed that Milla kept glancing at Boq as he worked with Elphaba.

The study group was more on task than many of their previous meetings. Elphaba attributed it to them having her notes so they could discuss what they did not understand of them. She also may have to attribute some of it to her wardrobe; the boys seemed more deferential to her, although Avaric seemed to leer at her more which was a bit disconcerting. While the boys were more on task, Elphaba was not. She kept getting whisper touches from Glinda. First her braid, then her hand, then on her leg. These touches pulled her from whatever they were discussing and made her focus on Glinda. It was always a hard shift back into Life Science when one of the boys asked her a question.

Glinda, on the other hand, was less engaging than usual; at least at first. She was quieter and twitchy. Her head constantly scanned the room and watched people as they went by. When a person would appear in her line of sight she had not noticed she would jump slightly. After every startle she would reach out and slightly caress Elphaba, and it would calm her. These whisper touches slowly warmed her and she became almost her usual self. The girls did not notice her reserve. The boys did notice Elphaba's distraction.

"Something wrong, Elphaba?" Boq as concernedly.

"Only your lack of understanding of the subject material. Have you been actually attending class?" Elphaba replied, covering her distraction.

"I agree with Boq. You're distracted and only half paying attention to the conversation." Fiyero added.

"And yet it is still more than enough to outpace you three." She came back.

"So tell me, greenie, how was it?" Avaric drawled.

"How was what?" Elphaba asked, eyes narrowing.

"How was your afternoon quickie?" he said smiling. What he did not know was right at that moment Glinda and reached out and brushed her thigh. The physical and verbal confirmation of her relationship with Glinda disorientated her for a second. She came back to her sense and narrowed her eyes.

"Master Tenmeadows." She said slowly, icily, and the conversation at the table stopped. "My private interactions with Miss Arduenna of Upland are exactly that, and not to be speculated upon at the dinner table to encourage the fantasies of hormonal boys such as yourself. Even if I were to have a 'quickie' as were you to suggest, I would not bandy it about here for your or anyone else's amusement." She paused for a moment. "Finally, if I were to do any manner of act with Miss Arduenna of Upland, I would not discuss it because I would not want to harm your fragile male ego when you would compare your prowess against mine. Are we clear?"

The table broke into laughter at the final comment, and Avaric motioned as if tipping a hat to her. She smiled back, accepting his capitulation. She turned when she felt Glinda's hand on her arm to see she was smiling at her, adoration in her eyes. Elphaba's smile widened and then an idea popped into her head. She normally would never do something like this but it as Boq once said, it was an age of daring. She got out of her chair and knelt by Glinda. The laughter turned to confusion and only Glinda could see the mischief in Elphaba's eyes.

"Oh, Miss Glinda Arduenna of Upland." She said with an affected air. There was snickering but Glinda managed to compose herself into a straight face.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba Thropp of Nest Hardings, Eminent Thropp Third Descending?"

"I do not deny you overwhelm me with your beauty." She said very dramatically, and Glinda did not know where she was going with this but decided to play along.

"I see. Please continue."

"You are the moon in the season of shadowlight." Elphaba said, still managing to keep a straight face. Glinda cocked her head slightly, trying to remember where she heard that before.

"You are the fruit of the candlewood tree." She continued and Glinda inwardly frowned. She did not know Elphaba knew poetry but she was not much for it. She had only had poetry recited to her once before and that was…

"You are the phoenix in circles of flight." Elphaba smiled now as she saw realization dawn on her and Boq's face.

"You are the mythical sea." She finished and dropped her head. The boys could barely contain themselves and the girls were snickering behind their hands.

"You are very kind, Miss Elphaba, even though you know I am not one much for poetry." She said, straight faced, and then had to add. "Though I do believe Boq had a better delivery. There was more passion to it."

"More like desperation." Elphaba snorted and returned to her seat.

"Wait. What do you mean when Boq did it?" Avaric said, and Boq groaned from where his face was in his hands.

"Must you have said that, Miss Glinda?" Boq said in desperation.

"Oh yes. It was quite sweet, and slightly charming, but very daring. A regular romantic liaison." Glinda answered smiling.

"You keep digging that hole for him, Glinda, and he won't be able to get out of it." Elphaba added.

"He already can't. Boq, my dear boy, what romantic liaison?" Avaric said but he just groaned.

"Go ahead, Elphie; I know you were just waiting for the question to be asked." Boq grumbled.

"Boq, you are a dear friend of mine. If you don't want me to regale them with the story of your exploits, scaling walls and running over rooftops for love, I won't." she said.

"And I simply won't even go into the kind things you said to me." Glinda added. She heard the girls next to her sigh, and so did Boq. He registered their sighs and popped his head up to notice Milla staring enthralled with him.

"Well, it is all in good fun, now." He said jovially, hoping to seem like a good sport.

"That a boy!" Avaric added and slapped him on the back. Fiyero did the same with a large grin on his face.

"Do you want me to tell it?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh! Let me help! She told me everything." Glinda put in and at Boq's nervous glance Elphaba barely shook her head. He relaxed.

"Go ahead ladies. If nothing else it should be interesting."

"Boq was smitten from when from when we first met. It seemed as if the stars had made us cross paths." Glinda said dramatically, breathily.

"Or a pretentious narcissistic woman." Elphaba deadpanned.

"It must have been fate. How otherwise would I, Glinda, be paired with an old friend of his. Elphie. Which is also where we learned of her nickname."

"To my endless annoyance. It is much easier to squeal a long E than a short A."

"So, brave Boq set out, looking for some way to see me again."

"And hoping for it to be in far less clothes than previous."

"He found his way onto the special exit we use, which will not be named for secrecy's sake, and looked forward to see his heart's desire."

"And forgot to look down. Fun fact: gravity is stronger than desire."

"But fate intervened again."

"Mostly by not killing him."

"There he met his old friend Elphie. Whereas anyone else would have turned him into the proper authorities, Miss Elphaba was inclined to help him."

"I thought it would be great fun. I was right."

"Three days hence, we were to have a secret rendezvous."

"I compressed all annoyance Glinda gave me since I met her into a three day period."

"On the third day, Boq once again braved life and limb up wall, across trees, and over social boundaries to see the one who captured his heart."

"She didn't remember him."

"Pooh. Did too. Anyway, there, he laid his soul bare to the world. Fate, love, desire, all of Oz."

"She very politely told him to get lost."

"But poor Boq was disinclined to give in. But that is a story for another day."

Glinda smiled. The table was nothing if not amused. The boys were hassling him, giving him friendly advice on next time. The girls had mixed reactions. Pfannee was amused, Shenshen was slightly teary-eyed, and Milla looked besot. Elphaba gave Boq a not-so-gentle kick under the table and motioned her heads toward Milla. He saw and gave her a smile, which made Glinda very happy.

Later on, after all thoughts of study had come to an end, they were enjoying each other's company. Elphaba was with Fiyero, Boq, and Milla; Avaric was with the Shenshen and Pfannee, and Glinda was chuckling at something Crope and Tibbett had said. Getting away from them for a moment, she went to see how her two girlfriends were doing. Both were alternatively flirting and trying not to be offended by Avaric's behavior. As she moved over to them he shifted his attention to her.

"Ah, there is the most sought after woman in the world. My apologies, dear Glinda. If I had known Boq was taking that much interest in you I would have given him better advice than use poetry." He smirked. "Or at least better poetry."

"I think it was quite well, thank you." Glinda replied. "Besides, had you helped I may have been offended instead of amused."

Pfannee snorted at this comment and Avaric glared at her. He looked back at Glinda. "Well perhaps I can take you out sometime to make it up to you."

"Though I appreciate the offer Avaric that is not necessary."

"Why not? I understand in Boq's case but it would not be shameful for you to be seen with a future Margreave."

"I'm simply not interested. I have too many obligations currently to make time for such an activity."

"Come on. I'm sure you can make time."

"I said, Master Tenmeadows, that I'm simply not interested."

"Besides," Elphaba's voice cut in, and Glinda felt a little tug on her waist. She fell back and into Elphaba's lap. "As you yourself stated she has everything she needs right in her dorm. Why go out for it?"

Avaric made a face. "And what could you offer her that I couldn't?"

"Intellectual stimulation, among other things." Elphaba ended sultrily.

"Well aren't I just green with envy."

"No." Glinda replied. "If you were I may be interested."

With that the whole table laughed and Avaric got up.

"I'm going to get another drink. It's definitely not my day."

* * *

"Hey Elphie?" Glinda asked as they got back to her room.

"Yes?"

"How do you do that so well?"

"What?"

"Lie with the truth."

Elphaba turned and looked at her strangely. "Lie with the truth."

"Yeah. Everything you said tonight was completely truthful, but made it sound like you were lying to get a reaction."

"Ah. I learned it from an angel." She responded, but when Glinda asked for more she would not say anything.

* * *

Later that night, after they had washed up from dinner and prepared for bed, both girls were reading. Glinda was doing her reading for her sorcery class in two days while Elphaba was studying a book she had taken from the library. After a couple of hours Glinda tired and decided to turn in for the night. She got up from her desk and moved over to Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. The emerald girl stiffened slightly at the contact but then relaxed.

"Goodnight, Elphie." Glinda whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, my sweet." Elphaba muttered back distractedly.

"Tuck me in?"

"I think you're old enough to tuck yourself in." Elphaba replied absentmindedly, and Glinda felt tears in her eyes.

"Please?" she asked, voice pleading. The tone caught Elphaba's attention.

"Of course. I apologize, my sweet. As I said, I'm not used to relationships. Forgive me?"

"Always." Glinda whispered and disengaged from Elphaba. She crawled into her bed and Elphaba brought the covers over her. Glinda looked at her expectantly and Elphaba bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which caused her to giggle.

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"That's not where I want the kiss."

"I'm not really in the mood for much more tonight, my love."

"It doesn't need to be, Elphie. A simple kiss on the lips."

Elphaba bent down, awkwardly, and planted a chaste kiss on her soft lips. Glinda sighed and closed her eyes, and then snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Night, my ra'e' 'air beauty." Glinda mumbled. Elphaba smiled at that and went back to her work.

A few hours later, Elphaba heard shifting from the bed. She ignored it; Glinda often tossed at night. It grew more intense but Elphaba assumed the blonde was just having a particularly interesting dream. The whimper, soft and pathetic, caught her attention. She turned, assuming the blonde had lost her blanket and was cold. Glinda had kicked all the blankets off but in the light cast from Elphaba's lamp she could see the pained look the blonde's face. Elphaba quickly got up from her desk and moved to Glinda's side. As she approached she caught the acrid smell of sweat. Glinda was drenched in it. Elphaba quickly gathered a towel from their nightstand (placed there after many accidents) and wrapped it around her hands.

"Glinda." She said, lightly shaking her. The blonde did not wake but grabbed Elphaba's hands. Glinda whimpered again and tried to push Elphaba's hands from her. Elphaba resisted and Glinda tried to twist away. Elphaba shook her more forcefully but it did not break the dreams spell. "Glinda!"

Glinda bolted upright, wild terror in her eyes. She looked at Elphaba and violently pushed her away. Not expecting the reaction, Elphaba stumbled back. Glinda flung herself in the other direction but did not realize she was on a bed and fell to the floor. She grunted in pain and Elphaba hurried to her side. She was panting hard, but her eyes were focused.

"Glinda, are you ok?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm…fine." She replied, still breathing hard. She gave Elphaba a smile but it was dull. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Elphaba almost retorted she was not scared but realized that was not true. Instead she just nodded and held out a hand to help Glinda up.

"Come, my sweet. Let's get you cleaned up."

"My raven hair beauty that always knows what to do."

"That's not what you called me last night. It came out more rae air beaut."

"Rae. I like it. I think I found my nickname for you." Glinda said and giggled. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"I thought my nickname was Elphie."

"No, Boq gave that to you. It's not just ours."

"Oh. But I hate to tell you, I'm not really ray of sunshine. That would be more of you, my angel."

"You're more like a ray of moonlight. Pale, cold, but still beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it. Now, let's get you cleaned up. The sheets will have to wait for tomorrow, unfortunately. The school didn't have the foresight to assume more than three sets of bedclothes for a two person room would be wise."

"Well, I guess we'll cuddle in your bed tonight."

"I can simply switch my sheets to yours."

"Elphaba, that wasn't a guess. We'll be sleeping in your bed tonight." Glinda said exasperatedly. Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Whatever you say, my sweet."

"Good. Now, I'm going to take a bathe. I feel, and smell, terrible. I probably look terrible also."

"You look like an angel, as always."

"Thank you. But you shouldn't lie. Anyway, finish your studying."

Glinda went to the bath and Elphaba went back to her note taking. She was not taking notes on anything for class; she had managed to get a hold of a Life Sciences book that would be required for her next year. It was nowhere near the level she needed to understand Dr. Dillamond's work, but it was helping her get closer. After few moments, however, her mind refused to refocus. It did not help the words were printed particularly small. She brought the book closer to her, and when that did not help, pulled it away. She continued this until Glinda got out of the bath.

Glinda sighed as she slipped into the hot bath. It was not a time for soaking, she knew, but she needed a few moments to collect herself. This last nightmare was less vivid but still shook her. She could not let Elphaba know it was a memory from the past. Her love would probably be disgusted with her and throw her away. That was something Glinda knew she would never be able to handle. She had to hide it to keep Elphaba close to her. As she concluded her thoughts and managed to get herself back into some form of composure, she got out and toweled off. Coming out of the bathroom she noticed Elphaba alternatively squinting and pulling the book away from her. She sighed. Her love needed glasses but was too stubborn to go on her own. If the situation presented itself she would bring it up to her, or buy some.

"Ready for bed?" Glinda asked, pulling Elphaba from her studying.

"Yes. But you need a nightdress."

"Well, you're no fun."

"I'm just looking out for your sterling reputation. What would they say if they knew you were naked in bed with the green girl?"

"They'd just all be jealous. But fine. For propriety's sake." Glinda replied and slipped into one of her many nightdresses. She once again noticed Elphaba's threadbare and sparse wardrobe of clothing. It had been bolstered somewhat through Glinda's purchases, but her love was still just above the bare minimum. She knew that Elphaba would never let her buy her an entirely new wardrobe, but Glinda had a plan to change that.

"What are you grinning about?" Elphaba asked as she slipped into her bed next to Glinda. Glinda had had not realized she was.

"Just that I get to cuddle with my girlfriend."

"I see. Now, there are some rules for sleeping in my bed."

"Rules? We never had rules before."

"That's because we were in your bed. First, no tossing or turning. Second, no cover stealing. Third,-"

"You're being ridiculous. Now come, wrap those long limbs around me and sleep with me."

"Violated rule number three already. No being a bed boss."

"As if that will be obeyed."

Elphaba smiled as she held the blonde close to her. She began to sing softly, something she knew Glinda liked, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elphaba did not dream; or at least, she had not ever had one. That why that night when she saw the Land of Oz, as if from a bird's eye far above it, she knew it was not a dream. It was something she had infrequently; a prophecy. She was cursed with the gift of foresight; it was part of the reason she shunned sorcery.

She saw Oz below her. She could make out the Emerald City in all of its garishness, and the rolling fields of the corn basket of Munchkinland. She could see the industrialized north of Gillikin, and the high mountains and low plains of the Vinkus. Behind her then must have been the swamps of Quadling country. Moonlight bathed Oz in a soft glow.

A shadow moved across the land. Elphaba saw the moon had changed; it became the Jackal moon. Elphaba heard the din of steel on steel. She saw fires break out across Oz, and watched the land deform as terrible things were done to it. Finally, she saw the fire spread. At its head was a man clad in an emerald green cape carrying a spear. She heard a roar, and saw a dragon swoop down and land behind him. The man marched and fire followed.

She saw other figures moving around in the mayhem. An old crone missing her teeth; a short dwarf with a big smile; a man with a long white beard and purple robes; a hag followed by a boy and three eyed ox; and finally a man dressed in red wearing a skull mask and carrying a sword. She saw two rays appear, both shooting skyward like pillars. One was golden, the other black. They stood apart from the other, one in the west and the other near the Emerald City. These pillars alone stood against the tide. Finally, the dark disappeared and the light seemed to dull and wither. The flames surrounded the light pillar but did not destroy it. It finally, however, dulled until it was no longer noticeable. All Oz was aflame.


	9. Chapter 9: Chemistry and Sorcery

**Author's Note: Thank you to nursejoy7 for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying both stories.**

**I will continue to try and update this every Friday. Also, I may ahve crossed the verses ith the whole wand thing, but I tried to retcon my way out of it here. Hope it suffices.**

**As always, read, enjoy, review.**

**3/14/2014**

* * *

The next morning Elphaba woke with the blonde girl curled comfortably in her arms. She was unsettled by the images that plagued her in the night, but pushed them from her mind. Looking down at a peacefully sleeping Glinda, she smiled as the blonde did not seem to be haunted by nightmares again. Elphaba slowly, timidly, bent her head low and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Morning, Rae."

"Morning, my angel. How are you?"

"I'm splendid. How about you?"

"Good; you didn't droll on me last night."

"Don't be wicked. I don't drool." Glinda replied and snuggled closer. She was enjoying finally getting Elphaba to herself. As if summoned, there was a knock at the adjacent door. Glinda huffed. Elphaba went to get up but Glinda held her closer.

"Glinda."

"They'll go away."

"Come on now."

"Fine. If you insist."

Elphaba went to answer the door, and Glinda got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom just as Elphaba opened the door mid second knock. The shut door cut off the sound of Nanny's voice. Glinda sighed and enjoyed the silence. Elphaba was not so lucky.

"You can't stay cooped up her forever. It's not healthy. You need some sunshine."

"Here I thought I got plenty of it from my roommate."

"Real sunshine, Fabala. Nessa seemed like she wanted to take a walk around campus with you."

"I highly doubt it. Anyway, Nanny, I've got a lot of work to do. I know Nessa has homework too, but they expect a lot of us in our second year. In fact, most of my day will be studying."

"Sounds like a riot."

"It's much quieter, unless Glinda has a spell go awry."

"Ah, so you're having _study time_ together?"

"Does your mind never jump straight to sex?"

"No. I've tended the Thropp family for far too long."

"Perhaps you and I should talk then. I'm extremely interested in Thropp family tales." Glinda said and both looked to see her leaving the bathroom.

"Nothing so exciting, dearie, as to interest a young lady such as yourself."

"I somehow doubt that, Nanny. I'd love to hear some more little Elphie stories."

"Some other time. I think I better be getting Nessarose up, or she'll miss her morning prayers and be in a mood all day." With that, Nanny left.

"What do you think you were doing?" Elphaba asked a bit harshly.

"I was getting Nanny out of here, like you wanted." Glinda replied snippily.

"If I wanted her to leave I would have told her so."

"No, you wouldn't. You love and tolerate Nanny, but your body language was screaming that you wanted out of the conversation. I knew if I started asking after you she would leave."

"And how'd you figure that out?"

"Because she protects you and the rest of your family. She may embarrass the hell out of you, but she does it because she feels she's entitled after all these years. The second anyone else starts getting in your business she either shuts them down or leaves."

"And since when did you become such a good judge of her character?"

"Since Ama Clutch was the same way."

That comment brought the conversation to a halt, the pain too near to breach. Elphaba wanted to tell Glinda she could take care of herself, that she did not need her help. But she also knew that it would irrevocably hurt what they had now. Elphaba had to either let her pride win and push through the pain, or swallow it and accept Glinda's help in the way it was intended. She made the tougher choice.

"Glinda, I know you were trying to help, but," she started and saw Glinda's eyes tear up, "I'm not used to people to people caring enough to do that. My first reaction is always suspicion. I'm sorry for that."

"That's okay, Rae, but you better start getting used to it. And don't think I missed you not apologizing for being mean to me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you feelings, my angel."

"Good. Now get dressed. I don't want to miss breakfast."

* * *

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Glinda asked. They were early so their food was hot, fresh and plentiful. It also meant that none of the other girls were around.

"Well, we need to get some studying in before lunch-" Elphaba started and Glinda sighed, "particularly of the sorcery nature."

"Well, it will be nice to be the knowledgeable one for a change."

"It will be a learning experience, that's for sure."

"That was one of those…what's it called when it has two meanings?"

"Double entendre."

"Yes. Double entendre. And not in a particularly nice way."

"They usually aren't; that's why they were invented. Anyway, after that we can get a light lunch, and then review for our classes tomorrow."

"That sounds indescribably boring."

"I'm sorry learning isn't your idea of a good time but it is very important. Especially when it is important."

"How about this? We study, then take lunch in one of those new cafes, and then, after we study again, we meet the group out for some drinks."

"Sounds like a waste of time."

"What was that old saying? Something about knowledge and experience." Glinda asked, putting a finger to her lips and thinking. Elphaba sighed.

"Knowledge without experience is not useful to anyone."

"That. You need to live and experience, and I know you like sparring with Boq and the rest. Come, Rae, please." She begged quietly, then clamped her mouth shut when she realized she used her pet name in public. Elphaba frowned at her.

"Fine. Your point is well made. I have some errands I was planning to run later in the week, but I can run them after lunch instead."

"Errands? Like what?"

"Just some supplies I need."

"Ok. So I'll send word to meet at the Peach and Kidneys tonight?"

"Peach and Kidney's? Not the Boar and Fennel?"

"Tuesday night is half priced cocktails for ladies at Peach and Kidneys." Glinda giggled and Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"Peach and Kidneys it is."

"Then after that we can come home and go to bed." Glinda finished but gave Elphaba a little smirk that told her she might have something else on her mind.

"If it is anything like the normal pub nights, I may have to carry you home."

"How impertinent! You never had to carry me home."

* * *

They were back in their room after breakfast. Glinda took out the books she used for sorcery that year along with her notes while Elphaba finished unpacking her new books and wand, and then dug out her notes from the previous year. Glinda was not surprised Elphaba still had them. She was a bit of a hoarder. As they finished Glinda sat down on her bed and Elphaba sat on hers.

"Ok, Elphaba, let's review about sorcery. As you said, it focuses inward. Unlike the Life Sciences, it is about putting things together and changing them instead of tearing them apart. Now, in Introductory Sorcery they do not have students get wands because it is mostly background knowledge and the spells learned are very basic. Second years are required to have a wand because the spells are more difficult and wands teach focus. Later on they are not needed except in extreme cases. All of which you learned last year." Glinda said and she had Elphaba's rapt attention. It unnerved her a bit, and she wondered if professors felt the same way.

"Now, show me what you remember." Glinda continued and placed a tea cup on the end table. "Heat this tea."

Elphaba concentrated, muttering, and the tea warmed itself. However, she overshot and the tea was boiling. She swore.

"Now Rae, you haven't performed magic in almost nine months. That is bound to happen. Remember: will, intent, then incantation." Glinda focused and the tea cooled. "Now again."

Elphaba tried again and this time the tea heated to a less than boiling temperature. Glinda picked it up and took a sip.

"Perfect."

With that, Glinda set Elphaba to her tasks: heating, cooling, changing objects colors, and other small tricks. It was about a month's worth of sorcery review. Elphaba, the consummate student, did not have much to relearn. When something went awry, she consulted her old notes and tried again. Glinda left her to it and went about her own practice. She continued working on her levitation spell, first moving a light letter and then trying a small notebook. It jerked and danced on the table but did not float. Glinda relaxed and rechecked her notes. Seeing nothing new, she consulted her book. She frowned as she saw nothing to help her, and tried again.

The two sorceresses ground on with their magic practice, both working hard. When Elphaba would get frustrated, Glinda would give some pointers to help. When Glinda would get frustrated, a quiet word of encouragement or a slight brush of hands would calm her. After a few hours, both girls were burnt out mentally and emotionally. Glinda flopped down on her bed and looked at Elphaba, who sat on hers.

"So, lunch time?" Glinda asked.

"It seems we need a break if we don't want to break anything."

"Café, right?"

"Since we agreed on it."

"Good. Let's clean up and then we can go."

"Let me guess; another wardrobe change?"

"Of course. It's a fine spring day. We can't have you traipsing about in that frock."

"I don't see what is wrong with it."

"I'm thinking white for me, and yellow for you." Glinda answered, ignoring her last comment.

"I will not wear yellow. I'd look like a flower."

"But Rae, you'd be so springy!"

"Not even on your best day, when I'm at my worst, would you convince me to wear yellow." Elphaba replied finally, and Glinda giggled. Elphaba realized she had been teasing her.

"No. Something black." Glinda said and then bounced up. She started rifling through Elphaba's closet.

"Black? For spring?"

"To balance out my white. Oh, this will be perfect!" she replied, grabbing a simple long sleeve black dress that cinched at the sides. She then went digging through Elphaba's dressers. A pair of black and grey stockings joined the dress on Elphaba's bed, and a gray shawl.

"Why is that everything you chose for me is long sleeved?"

"Why is that everything you have that's acceptable to be seen in is long sleeved?"

"It keeps the moisture from my skin."

"There's your answer. Now, get cleaned up. You're a bit smelly." Glinda replied, wrinkling her nose.

"A good sweat never hurt anyone." Elphaba smirked. "Well, maybe not never."

"Can I help?"

"No thanks, my sweet, I think I sweat enough for myself."

"No, I meant clean up."

"You just want to paw at my curves." Elphaba teased and Glinda blushed.

"I do not! I just want to see how you clean up. It's not like bathing with oil is a common thing."

"Uncommon is common when it comes to my ordinary day."

"Oh, there you go talking in riddles and rhymes. You think you would be much better at poetry."

"If the art of poetry is the expression of the soul it is no wonder I am terrible at it. Or should I say terrible at imitating poetry, for I have never written a piece in my life."

"I do not want to get into this discussion now for it shall make us even later. Can I watch or not?"

"I may have to charge admission. That's what they do at circuses for sideshows."

"Elphaba Thropp! You will stop that talk this instance or I shall become very upset with you!"

"You already sound upset."

"I am. But any more and I shall become even more upset and stop speaking to you."

"That's a threat, right?"

Glinda let out a growl of frustration and threw a pillow at Elphaba who caught it easily. As she placed it on her bed all she saw was her blonde girlfriend's back.

"Glinda, come on now. Stop this." Elphaba said but she received no response. Sighing, she moved over to the blonde. "Enough of this petulant child act."

Her only reply was a sniffle. Slightly confused why Glinda would be crying, she moved over to see tears streaming down the blonde's face. Very worried now, she knelt before the blonde to be in her line of sight. Glinda looked away.

"Why are you so upset at this, my angel?"

"Don't you realize it hurts me when you say such things!" Glinda answered hoarsely, still not looking at Elphaba.

"I don't see why. They don't hurt me."

"Because you're an amazing beautiful girl, and it hurts when you tell me you aren't because I know that's what's you've been told your entire life by everyone. It reminds me of all the pain they've put you through."

"I'm sorry, my sweet. I did not mean to hurt you."

"You hurt me when you hurt yourself."

"I do not hurt myself with these comments."

"Yes you do. You just don't know it because you've been in pain for so long, and that hurts me even more."

Elphaba thought about her girlfriend's reaction. She did not know if what she said was true, but she did know that she did not want Glinda to be hurt.

"Ok, my heart. I promise you from now on I will try to stop being so self-deprecating."

"What does that mean?" Glinda asked, looking at her. She began to dry her eyes.

"Meaning down on myself. At least to the level everyone does to themselves."

"It's a start."

"Now come on, let's get dressed and we can go get lunch. I'll even buy you some flowers and chocolate."

"Really?"

"Yes. Isn't that what one is supposed to do when they apologize after a fight?"

"It is." Glinda paused, sniffling. "Hey, Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Can I watch you bathe?"

"I'm sorry, my angel, I don't think I'm ready for you to do that just yet."

"Ok. Can you at least tell me about it?"

"On our walk to get lunch."

* * *

"So?" Glinda asked. They had just cleared the Shiz University grounds walking arm in arm as was their way, and were heading west towards the little cafes that hung to its shadow.

"Buttons or barley?" Elphaba replied with a light smile. Glinda gave her a playful pat on the arm.

"You know what I meant. Don't give me that old saw."

"Ah. You mean the hygienic theory behind using oil to separate contaminants from the skin?"

"What? If that means cleaning, then yes."

"Ah. Well, I apply an amount to my body, rub it on, and then use a dry cloth to wipe it off. It works rather well due to the properties of oil mixing well with most of the substances. Thicker liquids, like blood, are harder to get off."

"Do you do the same for your hair?"

"Similar. However, I apply an oil based…shampoo, for lack of a better term, and then use more oil to separate it out. However, I only do that about once a week, since it is very time and oil consuming. Otherwise I use a different oil which I just rub into my hair, and strain the excess out."

"Wow. I didn't realize there was so much work that went into it."

Elphaba snorted. "That's just the basics. I have to use different oils from different plants and seeds in different combinations to get the proper effects. Too much of say, Quoxnut oil, and it becomes waxy. Too much Munchkinflower seed oil and I get a bad rash. And so on."

"I can see why you like Life Sciences now. You've been doing it your entire life."

"A very astute observation, my sweet. Now, which of these overpriced establishments do you want to go to?"

"The Rose Garden, if you will."

"If I must."

"You must."

* * *

The Rose Garden was a nice café with a flower motif. It was mostly open with trellis line arches, and little tables placed here and there. They had a beautiful patio but Elphaba always elected for a spot in the corner. She sat at the junction of the wall, eyes on the crowd, while Glinda talked about the day and greeted those students that they knew. After their meal arrived the talk died down and they each other's company silently. Glinda watched as Elphaba canned the room, the little glimmer in her eye as she noted something. Elphaba observed as Glinda gracefully ate with proper decorum, much different than when they were alone. When finished Glinda paid, leaving a substantial tip as was proper of someone of her class. Elphaba nodded appreciatively, not of the reason but of the results.

The two girls left the pub and returned the way they came. As Elphaba's errands were spread out around Shiz they decided to hire a cab. After selecting a trustworthy looking fellow from the cab stables in front of the University gates, Elphaba soon grew annoyed at having to depending on Glinda's purse. This solidified her first stop.

"The Banking Exchange, please." Elphaba told the man. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing. As the two ladies were seated, the man took off at a brisk pace. In five minutes time they were in front of the series of banks that made up the district. The large stone buildings were an imposing sight for Glinda, who never came this way. She drew her money from the Crage Hall account her parents had set up for her.

Elphaba disembarked the cab before it even finished stopping, and held out her hand for Glinda. She politely took it, maintaining her proper demeanor even from Elphaba's highly improper behavior, and gracefully stepped down. She went to tip the cabby but Elphaba had already done so. He tipped his hat to them.

"Shall I wait, Misses?" he asked.

"No." Elphaba curtly replied. When she did not add anything else Glinda stepped in with a smile.

"Thank you. We have business that will take us awhile, and I'm sure you have other patrons waiting. We shall find our own transportation from here."

The cabby tipped his hat to her again, and, with an inquisitive glance at the two girls, hopped back up into the driver's seat and cantered off. Glinda sighed and looked at Elphaba.

"My answer was sufficient." She said coldly.

"But impolite."

"No need to waste words on pleasantries when there's important things to be done."

"Everyone should be treated with respect." Glinda replied. She knew that would quiet her emerald girlfriend, and she was right. Elphaba simply nodded, and turned towards the bank. She did not offer Glinda her arm, which was quite unusual.

"Glinda." Elphaba said with a strange tone. She had not moved. "The people here will treat me different. Please do not mention it to anyone. Understand?"

"Of course, Elphie." Glinda answered confused.

"And please address me by Miss Elphaba when here."

"Sure." Glinda replied even more confused, then caught herself. She slipped into her society mode. "Naturally, Miss Elphaba. To do so any other way would be highly improper. However, being here without a chaperone could already been seen as such."

"Of that I have no doubt it will be." Elphaba replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. She then proceeded to the doors of the bank with her strides long and confident. Glinda, in her more fashionable but less functional footwear, took shorter, quicker strides to keep pace behind her. As they neared their destination a door hop saw them and quickly opened the door.

"Welcome back, Your Excellency." He replied bowing. Elphaba gave him a curt nod, and entered. As Glinda passed by and tried not to stare she noticed he was a Munchkin. Following Elphaba in, she passed by several others in the same position. Glinda assumed it must be something to do with her title. What was it again? Imminent something or other. As they entered the final double doors, Glinda forgot about Elphaba's title and tried not to gawk. The bank was not pretty, but it was built in a resolute style she was unfamiliar with. She could see the precursors to many of the styles she knew so she determined it must be old.

"Stay close." Elphaba whispered, and Glinda returned her attention to what was in front and not above her. She saw a little man hurrying over. He reached them and bowed.

"Your Excellency. We did not expect you so soon. You are a couple of weeks early. There is no trouble with Her Excellency Nessarose's account?"

"No, Master Firamen, there is not. There is trouble on my side. I seem to have some unexpected expenditures come up."

"I apologize, Your Excellency."

"You were not the issue so how can you offer apologies?" Elphaba replied and the man flustered a little.

"Well…I…that is true, Your Excellency. Now what can I do for you to make sure it does not happen again?"

"Would you consider changing your profession to tailoring, Master Firamen?"

"I doubt I would have the eye for it, Your Excellency. At least according to my wife."

"A pity. Then, a couple of things. First, I need withdraw more from my stipend. Twice the usual should do."

"Understood. I can get a clerk on that right now." He replied, and snapped his fingers. A clerk who had been discretely paying attention ran over. Firamen gave him instructions, and the clerk hurried away. It was not lost on Elphaba that another replaced him.

"Second, I require a bank note to cover some charges I made."

"That is unusual for you, if I may say so, Your Excellency."

"Let it be the last said on my spending habits."

"Of course. I apologize for my forwardness. If you would do me the honor of following me to my office, we can get started on that."

"Of course." Elphaba replied, and started walking. Glinda followed and Firamen cast a glance in her direction. Elphaba realized she had not introduced her. "Master Firamen, this is Miss Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands."

"How do you do?" Firamen said, offer a bow. Glinda politely curtsied, and offered her hand. He took it.

"Well, thank you."

"If I may be so bold?"

"Do." Elphaba cut in. "Despite being Gillikinese, she has a penchant for Munchkinlanders."

"I must say," he started and bowed over her hand, "Master Boq's description did not do you justice."

Glinda flushed at the comment but said, "Master Boq does his finances here?"

"Not precisely. But to discuss finances of a client is unprofessional. Please. This way." He said, and led through another door to the second floor, and into his office. He pulled out chairs for both ladies (Elphaba first) and then sat himself.

"So to whom should I direct this bank note to, Your Excellency?"

"Miss Arduenna of Upland. I unexpectedly required new clothing, and she generously offered to cover it at the time."

"I see. In the future, Your Excellency, you can give the tailor our information and have them clear it with us. If it is the same tailor, you could start a tab that we could then pay, so as to not carry currency with you."

"I understand, Master Firamen. However, I try to keep my social and financial status as private as possible. You can see why I would do neither of those things."

"I understand, Your Excellency. If I may have the amount?" he said, and withdrew a piece of paper. Elphaba quoted him an amount. The number shocked Glinda but she hid it. Firamen, for his part, did not bat an eye. He finished writing it down, and looked up at them. "To where should it be deposited?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda, who stuttered hesitantly. "Uh, my account is through Crage Hall. It can be deposited there."

"Master Firamen, could we have a moment?" Elphaba asked, and Firamen nodded. He stood up, gave the two women a bow.

"That withdrawal should be ready. I'll shall retrieve it for you." With that, he left.

"Glinda," Elphaba said, "I think it best that you deposit it somewhere else. The bankers at Crage would be suspicious of such a large amount."

"I understand. You don't want to draw attention to it."

"Yes. Is there anywhere else you can put it?"

"I can write my father and ask they take it directly. But R-Elphie, why so much? That's double what I paid!"

Elphaba smiled. "A bit of a reward for you, my sweet, for being you. And because I feel you may need some new clothes soon."

"Why do you say that?"

Elphaba smiled superiorly. "Because green is very hard to coordinate with."

Glinda giggled at that comment, and then checked the door. She leaned over and gave Elphaba a slight peck on the cheek. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Firamen entered.

"Here is your requested money, Your Excellency."

"Thank you, Master Firamen. How will this affect my monthly stipend?"

"It won't. After last summer's trip, Your Excellency's stipend was increased to cover any other social trips that Your Excellency deemed necessary."

"And why was I not informed of this?" Elphaba asked icily.

"Your Excellency's current withdrawals on your stipend to date have been small, and…" he stopped and looked at Glinda. Elphaba nodded. "And the rest has been deposited into your personal account. I figured Your Excellency would not care to be informed that those deposits were significantly larger. I apologized if I assumed too much."

"How much larger?"

"Your stipend increased two and a half times. His Eminence felt if you were to accompany a Margreave with a Munchkinlander, that you should appear to be of the station you are."

"And how did His Eminence know of this?" Elphaba hissed. Firamen blanched.

"I am uncertain, Your Excellency."

"Miss Elphaba." Glinda said calmly, and Elphaba whipped her head to glare at Glinda. "You went to the Headmistress to ask for permission. It would seem likely she so informed your…"

"Grandfather."

"Grandfather."

"Another horrid consequence of that trip."

"I don't know. I found it quite delightful." Glinda replied, and gave Elphaba a little smile. Elphaba did not return it, but her anger cooled.

"My apologies, Master Firamen. I should not have expected it to be you." Elphaba said, directing her attention to the Munchkin.

"No apologies, Your Excellency. It was a logical assumption." He answered, though all knew it was not. "Now, to the business of the bank note?"

"Miss Glinda will outline that for you." Elphaba answered and leaned back in her chair. Glinda knew that meant she had disengaged from the conversation.

"Her Excellency," Glinda started, knowing it would irk Elphaba somewhat, "thought it unwise to deposit such a large amount in the Shiz account. It may raise undo interest Her Excellency does not want. My father, who handles my finances, can accept the amount and route in back to me in a less conspicuous manner. As such, I will contact father and have him contact you."

"If it pleases my lady, she can give me her father's information and we can contact him directly."

"Oh." Glinda said, taken aback at being addressed as my lady. She had never had that happen and she saw Elphaba furrow her brow. "That can work also. Do you have a piece of paper?"

Firamen handed her one and she quickly wrote down the information for her father. Passing it back he smiled.

"I shall have this done as quickly as possible. Is there anything else Your Excellency needs?"

"No." Elphaba replied.

"Then I shall show you the way out."

As they were leaving Glinda paid expert attention to the various murals and columns of the building as she felt she would never see them again. Finally, she could not hold back.

"Master Firamen, what style of building is this?"

He stopped and looked quizzically at her, but Elphaba's face was impassive.

"It is referred Rudiment Munchkin, which just means it is a basic design built to last. Is the Miss a student of architecture?"

"No, just an admirer."

"If it pleases Her Excellency, we could do a tour sometime. I am no expert myself, but we do have one on retainer."

Glinda looked expectantly at Elphaba, whose face remained passive.

"It would please me." Elphaba intoned and Glinda nearly jumped for joy. Instead, she smiled. "Please let me know what would be most convenient. Do not go to any extraordinary lengths."

"I shall keep you informed."

With that, he escorted them fully out of the building to a waiting cab. He gave another bow to Elphaba, bowed over Glinda's hand, and then saw them off. All in all, it was a strange experience for Glinda. Both remained quiet until they reached their next destination, the small shops and boutiques near the Peach and Kidneys. They dismounted, tipped the cabbie, and stood for a moment. Elphaba sighed.

"Not one word."

"But the clothes? Why do you wear such clothes?" Glinda asked. Elphaba glared at her but she just giggled. With that, their interaction returned to normal but Glinda could not resist rising up on her tiptoes and whispering huskily into Elphaba's ear, "I'll discuss the rest later tonight, _Your Excellency._"

Elphaba suppressed a shiver at that, and let out a growl deep in her throat to show her annoyance. Glinda did shiver at that noise as it caused a heat to spread from her center to the rest of her body. An image of Elphaba throwing her up against the wall of the alley and ravishing her flashed through her brain and she blushed. Elphaba noticed, and cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing, offering her arm instead. Glinda looped hers through and placed her pink hand atop the black clad elbow.

"Where to now, my love?"


	10. Chapter 10: Context

**Authors' Note: Thanks to MyLittleElphie for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the peep show never crossed my mind. Lol. And yeah, this is a different side to Elphaba. She cant hide important things from Glinda from now on. **

**Thanks to Lishalove for reviewing. Glinda's past will continue to haunt her for a while, unfortunately. As for the build up, you'd hate my other story. The Gelphie there is taking forever. **

**Thanks to nursejoy7. Your wish is my command.**

**Thanks to cuppasound. See, she wins everyone over.**

**Finally, thanks to cutxpaste for reviewing. It's funny, because I finished this chapter before I read your review. The only thing I'm going to say is that they are currently not public with their relationship (it being only four days their time), and the rest are answered in the chapter.**

**I'm posting early because I'll be out of town Friday. **

**As always, read, enjoy, review. Comments critiques welcome.**

**3/19/2014**

* * *

"Where to now, my love?" Glinda asked.

"Now, we go to the apothecary's shop where I get my oils." Elphaba replied.

"Will there be much bowing and scraping there too?"

"Unlikely."

The two girls walked down the rows, passing by the little stores and shops on the way. Glinda marked a few of them to return to. As they entered the shop an older man with graying blonde hair greeted them.

"Miss Thropp. You're early." He answered stiffly.

"Yes. That's not a problem, is it?" she replied just as stiffly.

"Of course not." He sniffed. "I'll go get your order ready."

As he left Glinda stared at his retreating back.

"That's odd."

"Mr. Jontero does not like me very much. He believes I am a sin against the Unnamed God."

"It does not give him permission to be so rude."

"Well, you know what they say about the Gillikinese and their temperament."

"Miss Thropp, I have no idea what you're implying but I dislike the tone."

"You go explore my sweet. I'll wait here."

Glinda shot Elphaba a reserved look but moved out around the shop. She had not been to an apothecary proper in years and was intrigued by all the remedies. As she rounded a corner she saw a stand with glasses. She brightened as she remembered she was going to buy Elphaba some.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a voice said. Glinda turned to see it was Jontero.

"I thought you were busy getting oil."

"That abomination can wait for a proper Gillikinese girl like you. I am Ehilo Jontero, properly of Red Sand."

Glinda was confused as the man did not recognize her as coming in with Elphaba.

"I am Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands."

"Ah yes, I've heard of the Arduennas. A noble family."

"Thank you. I am searching for a pair of glasses for a friend of mine."

"I see."

"Yes. She normally holds the book about either this length," Glinda held her hands about eighteen inches from her face, "or right on top of her nose."

"A common problem for University students. She would most likely need one of these pairs." He said, and withdrew a few sets of glasses. They were set into frames of iron with silver or gold plating. One set was a burnished bronze. "But without her I couldn't know for sure."

"A fair point." Glinda responded, then raised her voice. "Miss Elphaba, can you come here for a minute?"

Jontero stiffened as Elphaba strode over to her. She had a curious look on her face that darkened as she saw him.

"Miss Elphaba," Glinda continued sweetly, cutting off any rant from her or protest from Jontero, "Mr. Jontero was showing me these glasses. We've narrowed it down to a few but you need to try them on."

Elphaba's eyes became slits and she looked between them. Jontero had deflated at the tacit insult of being referred to as mister and not master. Glinda picked up a pair of glasses and held them out for Elphaba, then gathered a book from nearby.

"Now, which of these three works best?"

"I do not need glasses, Miss Glinda."

"Put them on and tell me that."

Elphaba tried on the pair offered to her and looked at the book. She sighed, and then tried on the other two. At the burnished bronze pair she nodded.

"It appears you were right. I apologize, Miss Glinda. These pair are the most effective."

"Good. I'm sure as Mr. Jontero gathers the oils you need he can order another couple of pairs in gold and silver. Isn't that right, Mr. Jontero?"

"Of course, Miss Galinda."

"That's good Mr. Jontero. We are very busy today and would hate to be kept waiting."

The man scurried off and Elphaba glared at him as he went. She soon shifted it back to Glinda.

"What was that?" Elphaba hissed.

"I did not like the way he treated you." Glinda replied evenly.

"I do not need you sticking your nose in every time someone treats me poorly."

"I believe we've already had this conversation, Miss Elphaba. It's best we not revisit it for we are quite busy today." Glinda replied, her tone letting Elphaba know she was suppressing her anger. Elphaba barely held onto her own.

"I did say I would try." Elphaba managed to get out through clenched teeth. Glinda put a hand on Elphaba's arm but did not smile.

"I know, dear, and thank you." She answered evenly. That almost cut Elphaba worse since it emphasized her own lack of control.

"I have your order at the counter." Jontero called across the store. The two girls met him there. As Elphaba was arranging her oil neatly in the bag supplied, Jontero asked about styles for the glasses.

"Miss Glinda will take of that." Elphaba said as she knew Glinda would want to. Glinda walked down the counter to consult with Jontero. After picking out and ordering a few pairs, Jontero dropped his voice low.

"A proper girl like you should think twice about keeping company with a thing like that." He whispered.

"I would rather you not making comments like that, Mr. Jontero. Your manner towards her today has been unbecoming. I should think you should stand to correct it, lest I encourage her to frequent elsewhere."

"That thing cannot get what it needs anywhere else. It should not exist. You should not taint yourself with its company."

"I do believe this will be the last time we deem it worthy to do business with you, _sir_." Glinda said, emphasizing the sir. Jontero wilted at the further loss of stature in the noble girl's eyes. However, he could not let it go without one last shot.

"Good luck trying to get these oils anywhere else in Shiz. I'm the only one who stocks them."

"I shall ship them from Fliann itself if it means not consorting with you again." Glinda whispered with finality, then brought her voice back to normal level. "I shall be awaiting eagerly for the arrival of these glasses. We shall be taking the purchased pair with us today. Good day, sir. I shall let all I know the manner in which you conducted yourself today. May it always proceed you in your endeavors."

With that she took Elphaba's arm before it was even offered and left the shop while Jontero stood by dumbstruck. They walked a few more steps before Glinda stopped and exhaled a deep breath.

"Elphie, I may have done something bad."

"What? Cut him down like that? I dare say he won't be happy when we meet next."

"I kind of told him that you won't be shopping with him again."

"What! Glinda, how could you do that?"

"He was saying hideous, untrue things about you Elphie! I just couldn't take it and didn't think!"

"You made a decision for me with consulting me at all! Now what am I going to do about getting the things I need?"

"I promise I'll figure it out by next week, Elphie. I'll even pay."

"It's not that, it's just." Elphaba let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what, never mind. Let's just go. We have things to do."

"Please don't hate me." Glinda said in a small voice.

"I could never hate you. Sometimes I wish you weren't so emotional, though."

"Then where would all the fun be?" Glinda replied, slightly happier.

Elphaba let out an exasperated sigh but they continued on their way. Elphaba noticed the blonde's rapt attention to every store they passed by.

"My sweet, what is it you are looking for?"

"Nothing. Just looking."

"I've seen that look. Like a Lion on the prowl."

"It's just…spring is coming."

"No, Glinda, we already went through this."

"Please."

"You won't let this go, will you?"

"Either you let me now or I'll do it later with my own money."

"Three. No more."

"Seven. You need more."

"Four."

"Five. And they'll be in the colors you already have."

"Fine. But I don't have to go with you."

"I already have your size, so there's no need."

"Ok. I need to check out this bookstore. I'll meet you in the dress shop?"

"Don't get lost."

"Glinda, it's right across the street."

"I meant in a book." Glinda giggled at her own joke, and Elphaba sighed.

"Walked into that one."

"No, Elphie, walk into that one." Glinda giggled again, pointing at the bookstore.

"I'm going before these get any worse."

Elphaba unlooped her arm from Glinda's and began to stride towards the bookstore. She felt a pair of eyes boring into her and turned to see Glinda there with a sad look on her face. In two quick strides she was back before her blonde girlfriend.

"What is it? Have you finally come to your senses about dress shopping?"

"You didn't give me a kiss." Glinda replied quietly.

"A kiss."

"Yes. Couples will give each other a kiss when they part."

"Why?"

"Because what if they never see each other again?"

"Glinda, that's ridiculous. It will only be a few minutes."

"I know but what if something bad happens and it isn't?" she sniffled and Elphaba saw she was quickly becoming upset. Elphaba mentally shook her head.

"Glinda, I don't know that I share your irrational fear of losing you-"

"You aren't afraid of losing me? Do you not care for me at all?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I do not know if I am comfortable displaying such affection in public."

"Nonsense. You kiss me and Nessa all the time."

"That is, was, different."

"Elphie, if you are not comfortable giving me a kiss on the lips I understand. Just a kiss on the cheek then."

Elphaba bent down and gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek. It was more affectionate than a chaste kiss between friends, but still well within the bounds of propriety. Glinda smiled happily up at Elphaba and then with a little wave took off towards the dress shop. Elphaba watched her go, confusion at the emotions filling her, but then cleared her mind and went to the bookstore. She had business to attend to.

As she entered, the proprietor looked up from where he was reading a book behind the counter. Elphaba gave him a curt nod, which he returned, and she moved into the bookstore. This one was more organized than some with books arranged by category. Elphaba moved to the Life Sciences section, but the material was out dated by at least thirty years. She sighed, and left the store.

She quickly crossed the streets to the clothing store that Glinda had entered. As the bell rung signaling her entrance, the store clerk looked up from behind the counter and scowled at her. Elphaba glared back until she broke eye contact. Smiling, Elphaba searched the store to find Glinda, but she was already heading back to the front. She had a few dresses on her arm and a white sunhat on her head.

"Elphie!" she cried happily. "Done so soon?"

"Yes. They did not have as deep a selection as I supposed. Dare I ask?"

"It goes great with the outfit, don't you think?" she asked, giving a little whirl.

"I'll leave it to those with more interest in fashion to decide."

"Well, it does. Join me at the counter?"

"In a moment, my sweet."

"Ok." She replied, confused. As she left, Elphaba looked around for something that would fulfill her goal. Spying a hideous pointed black hat, she grabbed it and made her way to the front. Glinda's purchases were just being tallied up and the blonde was reaching into her money purse.

"I said I'll take care of that, my sweet." Elphaba said, slipping one arm around Glinda's waist while the other deposited the hat on the counter. The sales clerk raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. But Elphie, what in Oz is that?"

"I thought it looked good." She replied paying the clerk while barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Really?"

"Well, as good as any other superfluous outerwear."

"Ah, you're doing it to make fun of me." Glinda replied, grabbing her bags.

"Only slightly." Elphaba replied, and placed the hat on their head as they left the store. Glinda gaped in horror.

"Take that off."

"Why? I think I look sharp in it."

"The joke is over, Elphie."

"Oh, I think it keeps getting better." Elphaba cackled. She offered her blonde girlfriend her arm, but Glinda huffed and looked like she would not take it. Finally, she acquiesced.

"Your first fashion purchase and you pick that of all things. I should have seen it coming."

Which sent Elphaba into fits of cackles again.

* * *

When they got into the room Elphaba went straight to replace her oils and store her money away. Glinda went to hang and organize Elphaba's new clothes. She knew Elphaba would not let her throw the old ones away, so she had to convince her to buy new ones. That way when she bought identical ones when Elphaba was not around she could toss the old, and Elphaba would never notice. Her plan was going perfectly.

The girls then divided into their respective studying: Elphaba Life Sciences and Glinda Sorcery. Truth be told, Glinda never studied or practiced more than a few hours outside of class; she did well enough without it. However, if she was supposed to help Elphaba and herself, she would need to practice harder. A tiny voice inside her also said she was doing it to impress Elphaba.

* * *

After studying for a few hours they got ready for the pub and met the other girls in the hall. As Nessarose and Nanny were not going to attend, Ama Vimp was the chosen chaperone. Much more cunning than the other Amas, and more dutiful than Nanny, the girls knew they would be able to get away with less tonight. Elphaba smiled as they left and placed the hat she bought on her head, to the horrified reactions of the other girls. Ama Vimp just smiled knowingly.

The carriage ride to the Peach and Kidneys was uneventful. The pub was full even at this early hour with both men and women. Glinda assumed it must be because of the cheap drinks. They caught stares as they made their way across the pub, mainly because of Elphaba's wardrobe but also because they were a group of pretty girls. The boys snickered as they approached but gentlemanly stood and offered the ladies seats. Ama Vimp sat at a table nearby, keeping a sharp watch.

With a less forgiving minder the discussion was not as raucous as usual. There were still Avaric's sly advances, still Crope and Tibbett's antics, and still Elphaba's moralistic monologues, but all together it was of a much calmer tone. Glinda kept grazing and touching Elphaba discretely, who she happily noted reacted the same way. Elphaba glared at her from time to time but she just smiled.

"You know Miss Elphaba." Fiyero said next to her, leaning slightly forward. Elphaba turned to look at him. She warmed unexpectedly but quelled it.

_Base reactions to a brainless boy._ She thought to herself and said, "Quite a bit, Master Fiyero. To what are you referring?"

"You do not have to go out of your way to shock people with your appearance."

"Because it is shocking enough as it is?"

"Because you will always be set apart, at least here at Shiz. I should know."

"And how would you know?"

"How many Vinkuns have you seen here at Shiz, Miss Elphaba?"

"Precisely one. You."

"There are a couple more but you see my point."

"I assume you mean to tell me that your differences have cast you out, also? You're still a normal color for a person, Master Tigelaar. I am green." She said and stopped. She was going to say something self-deprecating, but Glinda's touch had reminded of her promise.

"True, Miss Thropp. But under that green what is there? Patrician features. You made be an odd color, but you still look like a Munchkinlander, and well accepted in Oz. I, on the other hand, have a completely different appearance."

"You are failing to make your case."

"I shall try harder then. You're green; a very different skin color. I am black, almost as dark as the night. Both are completely foreign here at Shiz. You have familiar features, bone structure, etc. I do not. Mine is broader, thicker. You know how many times I've been asked if I'm actually a shaved Ape?"

"Though I understand and feel for your plight, Master Tigelaar, when you go home you are around those like you. There are none like me."

"Then perhaps your home should be where people like you, Miss Thropp."

"Master Fiyero, though I appreciate the sentiment, I can handle myself quite well. Thank you."

Fiyero smiled and shrugged. Elphaba thought on the conversation for a moment but a light brushing against her thigh erased all thoughts of Fiyero from her head. She turned to see a flushed Glinda beaming at her. She started to lean in, and Elphaba was afraid she was going to kiss her, but Glinda fell giggling against her instead. Elphaba sighed.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." Elphaba said and Glinda groaned.

"No, I'm fine, really." She protested but almost fell out of her seat.

"Sure you are."

"You're so mean. And green. Mean and green, that's all you are."

"That I am. Come on." Elphaba said, and lifted her by the waist as she was unsteady. As they began to don their cloaks the rest of the group noticed.

"Leaving so soon?" Avaric asked.

"Your charming personality has left my companion her senseless. Or perhaps it was the alcohol. Either way, the next morning there is a headache and terrible taste in your mouth."

"Miss Elphaba, I do believe I have never given you an opportunity to find out how I taste."

Elphaba flushed. "I merely assumed it is as offensive as the cologne you wear."

"Care to test your hypothesis?"

"Not even if it held the answer to the universe!"

"I guess that's it for us then, too. Can't have you go unescorted home." Ama Vimp said, and the other girls groaned. Pfannee shot a glare at Glinda.

"Really, Ama Vimp, we do not need an escort." Elphaba said but was hushed down by Ama Vimp.

"Nonsense."

"How about you hail us a cab that will take us directly to Crage Hall?" Glinda offered drunkenly.

"That could work." Ama Vimp said and there was a chorus of cheers from the table that Ama Vimp silenced with a look.

"I shall go too. I have homework to attend." Fiyero said and Ama Vimp shot him a glare.

"Not in the same carriage, you're won't."

"Please Ama Vimp, Master Tigelaar is a fine solution." Elphaba interjected and everyone raised their eyebrows. "Male enough to serve as a proper escort, high enough born for propriety to be satisfied, and non-threatening enough to be alone in a carriage with."

"I do believe I was just emasculated." Fiyero said.

"It's not always the boys I worry about, Miss Thropp." Ama Vimp retorted.

"Ama Vimp, Fiyero has no worries. He's far too dark for a proper Gillikin girl to fancy, and I'm green."

"I do not care for skin color one way or another." Fiyero defended himself, and possibly Elphaba. She shot him a glare that told him he was not helping.

"Well…" Ama Vimp hesitated and Elphaba pounced on the chance.

"Ama Vimp, I understand and respect it is your duty to look after your charges." Elphaba said and Glinda snorted. Elphaba ignored her. "I am not interested in pursuing boys at this juncture in my life whether they be attracted to me," she shot a glare at Fiyero, "or not. I would rather have sex with Miss Glinda here before any man or boy in Shiz."

"Miss Elphaba, really! Such language. Fine, have it your way. I shall hail you a cab." She replied, and went to it. Elphaba corralled Glinda towards the door after saying their goodbyes. Fiyero followed, and as they got into the cab Elphaba snorted.

"Don't care about skin. You're really obtuse, do you know that oh Great Hunter?" Elphaba scorned. She grew more exasperated and a tiny bit flustered when he just smiled and said lightly,

"I felt it best to make my preferences known instead of going with the act. A long term view, if you will."

"Now you sound like that ass Avaric. Have you been stealing his lines?"

"No." Fiyero laughed. "But hang around him enough and you pick it up."

"Dear Oz I hope not." Elphaba laughed.

"But I meant what I said about intentions." He reiterated and leaned forward slightly. Elphaba discretely flustered more.

_What the hell is it with people suddenly wanting me?_ She thought to herself, and then a little blonde obscured her vision. Glinda thumped Fiyero in the chest.

"No. Bad princey. My Elphie." She said and glared. Fiyero looked amused.

"Overprotective I see."

"Among other things. Glinda, come here or you'll fall out." Elphaba said sternly, and pulled the diminutive blonde to her. She fell into Elphaba's lap and curled up there, glaring at Fiyero the entire time. She made a motion to her eyes, then to him, and then back to her eyes. "Really, Glinda, stop this foolishness."

"I'm sorry, Elphie." She said and curled more into Elphaba for comfort. She could not help but shoot Fiyero a victorious look.

"If you continue that I shall put you off my lap." Elphaba warned and Glinda did not reply, but stopped. Fiyero watched this interaction awkwardly, feeling voyeuristic.

"Fiyero?" Glinda said a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"You're a politics major right?"

"Correct."

"What do you know about the Imminents of Munchkinland?"

"That is not a conversation for the here and now." Elphaba said curtly.

"I agree. I know nothing about any imminents." Fiyero replied. It was not a lie, per se. He knew she meant Eminents, and probably wanted to know more because Elphaba was the next in line. Fiyero took the hint from Elphaba's tone, however, that she did not want it discussed. So with that the conversation died until they reached Crage Hall.

Gentleman that he was, he hopped out first and offered them assistance. Glinda was too inebriated to use the stairs properly so he lifted her out and set her down, all while she giggled. He then offered his hand to Elphaba, who glared at him and jumped out. Fiyero smiled as he bid them farewell, as he expected Elphaba to do no less than she did.

As he rode on to his dorm at Ozma Towers he could not help but feel that there was something strange going on with Glinda Arduenna and Elphaba Thropp. Fiyero could not place it, but he sensed a change from earlier. Granted, he had only known the two girls for about six months, but he realized it was something close. Sworn souls, as they said in the Vinkus. They always joked and flirted with each other, but Fiyero observed that was not uncommon among girls of this age. He shrugged, and put it down to Glinda's Ama dying.

His thoughts turned to his circle of…compatriots? Friends? There was Crope and Tibbett, or Tibbett and Crope. The two carefree boys. Crope, who brought him into the circle, was the third son of a tax collector. Tibbett was the second son of a palace security advisor. Neither would inherit any money after Shiz. Their families had sent them in hopes of finding a patron, or a job that could be useful to the family down the road.

Then there was Avaric. The future Margreave of Tenmeadows (and possible patron). Fabulously wealthy, charming, good looking, arrogant, lecherous, quick to anger. A man trying to drink away his own destiny. How he hated being the future Margreave. Fiyero and him had bonded over being future heir-apparents, except that Fiyero's meant nothing. Avaric had first looked down on him for it, but now commiserated with him. Fiyero never told anyone, and he did not know if Avaric remembered, but one drunken night Avaric confessed he had an attraction for the third heir-apparent in the group. Apparently, he liked feisty women. Fiyero did not disagree.

Boq. The dearest friend to everyone and the least well off. His dream was to have a farm, a wife, and kids. Fiyero snorted at the absurdity of it. Shiz educated to be a dirt turner? What a waste! But Boq was a simple Munchkin, and remembered where he came from. Perhaps Elphaba could help him as he was her future subject. Perhaps Milla would help with the family.

That brought his mind to the group of girls that accompanied them. Milla was nice enough, a good Gillikin girl, but desperate to get out of her social obligations. It helped she was desperately infatuated with Boq. Pfannee, a tiny but well off Munchkin, was a bit of a slut, and looking to get her kicks wherever they presented. Currently it was Avaric. Shenshen of the Minkos clan, a Gillikin, quieter but no less snobby. She was less able to manipulate people to get her way than Pfannee, but still got some of it. Both paled in comparison to Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands.

The little Gillikinese girl was what most men would call perfect. Dainty, blonde, curves that would make an hourglass jealous. She was also great in every social situation from the bars to the ballrooms. She was charming, fun, sophisticated (or crude) when need be. Her innocent wiles (though Fiyero knew they were not innocent) made everyone fall over her. She would make a passionate lover, a fantastic wife, and an amazing mother. That could be seen in her loving and protective friendship with the girl at the opposite end of the spectrum. Elphaba Thropp.

Now there was a firebrand if Fiyero ever saw one. Passion hot enough to melt steel, wit sharp enough to cut to the bone. She did not hold back from anyone, telling them what she thought and when she thought it. Unlike other outspoken individuals, she would not jump to assumptions or cut off those speaking. She listened, rebutted, and (in the rare cases) when she thought she was wrong, acquiesced. Too intense to be anything other than a fiery lover, too outspoken to make a proper wife, and with no patience to make a good mother. But still, between the two girls, Fiyero would take Elphaba over Glinda. Not that he would turn down Glinda if offered, but she was perhaps too perfect for Fiyero's wants. He liked the excitement and that bit of danger that was Elphaba Thropp.

Fiyero hopped out of the carriage, tipped the cabbie, and walked towards his dorm. As he entered he contemplated the relationship between the two girls once again. There was something definitely different and Fiyero had a nagging feeling it was not just about Glinda's Ama dying. He opened the door and sat on his bed, then laid while thinking back to their last few encounters. Glinda was very protective and affectionate with Elphaba tonight, and Elphaba did not seem to mind too much. And her telling him off for flirting with Elphaba. That was interesting to say the least. Then the previous night at the study session where Elphaba seemed distracted. She had also let Glinda dress her; something that had never happened previous. Finally, yesterday in Life Sciences where Elphaba left because Glinda was upset. He had never seen he so concerned about anyone but her sister. And that crack Avaric had made-

Fiyero bolted upright. It could not be. The alcohol induced hormones must be messing with his brain. There was no way what Avaric said could be actually true. But looking it over through that lens he could see it. It was possible. But they also could just be what they seem; best friends. However, his hunting instinct, honed from his years on the Thousand Years Grasslands, whispered differently.

He fell back, laughing. The Great Hunter of the Thousand Years Grasslands, as Elphaba liked to tease him, laughed until his sides hurt. As it subsided he thought on how to flush out his prey, to see if his instincts held true. One always went for the easy prey. That would be Glinda. If Fiyero was attempting to win Glinda, he knew it would never work. But his goal was to goad her, to break the façade. Elphaba was too in control of her emotions to do such a thing; not to mention she watched guys flirt with Glinda all the time. She would know Glinda could handle herself. So he would stalk Elphaba, who he noticed flustered at his flirting (no matter how well she hid it), to make Glinda break cover to flush it out into the open. A disturbing analogy, he admitted, but it fit perfectly.

"Well, Miss Elphaba! The hunt is on indeed!" he boomed to his room's walls. This sent him into a fit of laughter again, and he could get nothing accomplished that night.


End file.
